Kiss Me All Night
by basket-of-posies
Summary: Tyler would never forget that one summer he was alone at swim camp and he enjoyed having it in his memories. He didn't expect his hookup from those two months to come wandering back into his life and he really wasn't expecting Pogue's reaction to it SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**The title is taken from Timbaland's If We Ever Meet Again & this fic is the result of someone's prompt of Tyler's ex coming around. My mind just ran with the idea, and this is no longer a short one shot that I planned it to be.**

"Tyler... what are you doing?" Pogue asked when he saw Tyler put his head down and put the napkin dispenser in front of him.

"Is this a mating ritual?" Reid teased and picked the dispenser up, moving it around in what was supposed to be a tribal manner.

"Reid, you look ridiculous," Caleb laughed and took the object away from Reid to set it down. He noticed Tyler had replaced the napkin dispenser with their drinks and gave the youngest a worried look. "Seriously, Ty... what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, just... be quiet," Tyler whispered and kept his hiding act up.

"What in all fuck is wrong with you?" Reid asked but before he could get an answer, there was a stranger standing next to Tyler.

"Tyler...? No way," The new guy said, sounding excited and surprised. He was tall and lean and had brown hair shaved down to nearly his scalp. The guy was tan and his muscles had definition, but he wasn't buff. He looked like a swimmer.

"Hi Justin," Tyler mumbled out sheepishly and sat up properly, but he didn't meet anybody's eyes and just stared at the table.

"_Justin,_" Reid smirked, "_The_ Justin?"

Tyler was praying for a hole to open in the ground and swallow him whole.

"Who's Justin?"

"Um, I am," Justin answered with a bright smile, "Tyler and I are old friends... from swim camp."

"Old friends," Reid snorted, "More like old fu—" Tyler's hand shut Reid up before he could finish the statement.

"Uh... well, I just transferred to Spenser from St. James Catholic," Justin explained, trying to break the awkwardness of the conversation. "Just in time for swim season."

"So you and Ty are gunna re-enact th—" Once again, Reid was cut off by Tyler's hand on his mouth, this time accompanied with a glare.

Caleb gave the blonde a disapproving look before he let his manners kick in. "I'm Caleb," he introduced and stood up to shake Justin's hand. "And that's Pogue, and he's Reid. Pull up a seat and join us."

"I, um, I, uh.. that's—"

"So, what do you swim?" Pogue asked, cutting off Tyler's babbling as Justin set a nearby chair by their table.

Tyler let out a soft groan and looked at Reid with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster, but Reid only smirked. He was going to have fun with this.

At the end of the evening, when the five of them had left Nicky's to go out and find their respective modes on transportation in the parking lot, Reid decided to ask the ever important question:

"So, are you dorming?"

Tyler had calmed down significantly after noticing that Reid hadn't made any more lewd comments, but whenever the blond spoke, he got a little on edge. No one ever knew what to expect out of Reid's mouth.

"Yeah, actually, I just finished moving in before I got to Nicky's. My roommate said I could meet people there," Justin explained. "Do you guys?"

"Well, three of us do. Caleb's too much of a mama's boy," Reid smirked and fended off Caleb's hand from pushing him.

Justin laughed and met Tyler's eyes. "Um, our rooms are close, hopefully?"

"Well, me and Ty, we're at Brett Hall, second floor, 207. Pogue's another floor up in 310. Where are you?" Reid asked, his arm around Tyler's shoulder in a chummy way.

By the bright smile that lit up Justin's face, everyone knew he must have been darn close. "Brett Hall, 215. We're almost neighbors."

Reid licked his lips as a smirk took over his mouth. "This is gunna be fun."

Tyler didn't like what Reid was implying, but he couldn't help but smile. Pogue didn't like what Reid was implying either... but he definitely wasn't smiling; however, nobody noticed because they moved on to say goodbye and go to their respective vehicles.

"Damn, Tyler, you nabbed one fine piece of ass that summer," Reid said as soon as they were in Tyler's Hummer.

The younger teen blushed and started up the car, praying to God that Reid would keep those comments to himself for the rest of the night.

"Seriously, Ty, if you don't go after him again, I might just have to play for the other team a bit to get some of that."

"Reid, it was a summer _fling_. I doubt he would even want to start anything up anyway," Tyler sighed and kept his eyes focused on the road. He didn't want to see Reid's infamous smirk, but Reid just stared at Tyler in disbelief until the dark-haired teen finally noticed the silence and turned to look at Reid with questioning eyes.

"Do I really have to hold your hand through this?"

"What?" He shook his head and turned back to the road.

"The guy couldn't stop talking about you, and you were _right _there. Tyler's a great swimmer... Tyler gave me this tip... Tyler told me about you guys... Tyler this, Tyler that... c'mon, Ty, I know you're not stupid," Reid said with a roll of his eyes. "He's obviously into you."

Tyler just kept silent and hoped Reid would drop it. In all honesty, he wouldn't mind reigniting what there was between himself and Justin, but he had quelled that hope at the end of swim camp when they parted ways. This whole situation of Justin coming back into his life like this... he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"You just missed a parking spot," Reid's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and Tyler let out a soft curse before glancing in the rear view mirror and backing up to get the spot.

"And now you just parked next to your former lover."

"Funny, Reid," Tyler muttered, but when he turned his head, there was Justin getting out of his Jeep Liberty. "You made me park here," Tyler accused, his eyes narrowing at the blond.

"I did nothing," Reid grinned and got out of the Hummer before Tyler could cause him any bodily harm.

Tyler closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest, taking a deep breath and letting it out all the while. He could do this—Justin was just one of the guys, it made no difference that he had slept with him. Several times. In many different ways.

No difference at all.

Tyler opened his eyes and let out a pathetic whine before finally slipping out of the driver's side.

"What were you doing in there, meditating?" Reid snorted, "Pogue got here from across the parking lot before you got out."

"You did always like your quiet time," Justin commented, and he and Tyler shared a small smile between each other... which Pogue quickly interrupted.

"Baby boy, hey, you wanna catch a movie in my dorm?" he asked, putting his arm around Tyler's shoulders as the four of them walked towards the building. "I've got popcorn."

"Sure," Tyler shrugged and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion slightly. He wasn't used to spending time alone with just one brother with the exception of Reid. They always tended to things in threes, or even more likely, all together.

Reid let out an offended scoff, "What the hell, Parry? No invite for me? Or the new guy?"

"It's cool, Brad wanted to show me around anyway," Justin shrugged.

"That still leaves me!"

Pogue rolled his eyes and pushed Reid towards the second floor exit on the stairs. "Nice meeting you, Justin," he said before going up the stairs to the third floor.

"Catch you later?" Tyler asked hopefully, grinning when Justin nodded, then followed Pogue up.


	2. Chapter 2

Pogue hadn't planned this far ahead. Tyler was in his room now, expecting to watch a movie and eat popcorn—neither of which Pogue had. _Smooth, real smooth, Pogue, _he thought to himself.

"So, what movie are we watching... by ourselves... without Reid?" Tyler asked, hoping his wording would inform Pogue about the oddness of the situation. He wasn't against spending time with the older teen, but it was just random and unexpected.

Pogue sighed and clapped his hands together, the gears in his mind turning as he desperately tried to think of a solution. He could Use and get a movie and popcorn... but Tyler would notice. He could... go to the bathroom and get something from Reid... but then Reid would ask questions. Or he could lie! Lying was perfect.

"Sorry," he chuckled and let his hands drop to his thighs, rubbing them against the denim there. "I really just wanted you to come up here and check my essay... the one due for English tomorrow?"

Tyler stared at him in disbelief, then raised a questioning eyebrow. "And you couldn't just tell me that straight out... or e-mail it to me?"

"See, this is why I went to you. You're so smart," Pogue grinned and went to his desk to power up his laptop. At Tyler's responding laugh, he let out an internal sigh—that was a close one.

Tyler left an hour later when he finally convinced Pogue that he couldn't fix or help his essay anymore without rewriting the entire thing for him. The older teen only relented after Tyler threatened to delete the document and make him rewrite everything.

After they said their goodbyes and goodnights, Tyler left the dorm room and Pogue watched his retreating back go down the hallway. The youngest Son swore he felt eyes on him as he walked away, but he refused to turn around to check and give in to his paranoia. Pogue sighed when Tyler had disappeared into the stairway without so much as a glance back, and that's when he knew he had it bad, and it could only get worse with _Justin_ in town.

Tyler had just walked into his hall from the stairs when someone came out of the showers dressed in just a towel. Sure, he was used to seeing random half naked guys walking down the halls, but something about this one and the way he walked and the tattoo on his shoulder and the way his towel kept slipping and he kept having to pull it back up...

Tyler was not staring. He was _not_ staring. He was not... Yes, he was, and now the person in front of him knew because they had turned around, and how lovely... it was Justin.

"Tyler," the other boy grinned, "Movie over already?"

Tyler shrugged and fought against the heat threatening to redden his cheeks. "He tricked me to get my help with his English work," he explained and swallowed past the lump in his throat. _Eyes on his face, not on his chest, _he reminded himself and flashed a small smile at Justin.

"Ah, that sucks," Justin sighed, "We could have hung out or something. Brad's tour only lasted a good ten minutes before his girlfriend came and got him."

"Tomorrow, maybe? I've got nothing to do after practice," Tyler suggested. He was very proud of himself for looking Justin in the eyes and not watching the rivulets of water dripping down his very toned chest and abs.

Justin smiled and shrugged a little. "I don't know... you seemed a little shy before, like I was some stranger. Maybe you don't wanna actually see me..."

"No," Tyler rolled his eyes, "I was just... not expecting to ever see you again, and there you were, just waltzing into Nicky's like it was nothing."

"Waltzing?" Justin laughed and ran a hand through his peach fuzz, barely there hair. "I didn't think I looked that graceful walking in."

Tyler scoffed and shoved Justin jokingly, ignoring the memories he got as his hand touched his familiar, bare skin. "You know what I mean, man."

Justin put on a bright smile, the one that always seemed to be gracing his features, and shrugged, "Maybe, but maybe you should come to my dorm and clarify...?" he suggested, his tongue running over his bottom lip before he sucked it in between his teeth and chewed on it.

Tyler looked at him with an incredulous stare before his lips curled up into a smile. "Seriously?" he asked, laughter lacing his voice, "Tonight? We haven't seen each other in months, and you just want me to jump in bed with you?"

"Why not?" Justin shrugged, his voice dropping to a seductive murmur as he took a step to close in on Tyler's personal space.

"What if I'm taken?"

"Are you?" he asked, his hand sliding around the back of Tyler's neck and his fingers threading in the hair there as he pulled Tyler closer to him.

"Well, no."

"Then?"

Tyler thought about it for a moment, then his face lit up with a grin, and Justin took that as a 'yes.' He slipped his hand into Tyler's and pulled him toward his room, both of them laughing along the way.

After Pogue had closed the door, he had fallen onto his bed and brought his laptop onto his legs as he browsed the Internet, looking for something to take his mind off of things. Half an hour later, he had found nothing to do online, and he had beaten Solitaire five times, so he closed the computer and set it aside with a sigh. He would welcome any distraction now.

As if some greater being had been listening, he heard his phone vibrate on nightstand and reached for it, only to notice that it was Tyler's and not his. He made a curious sound and opened the text, sent from Reid, of course.

_Movie over yet or is Pogue molesting you?_

The long-haired teen rolled his eyes before realizing that it had been half an hour, and Tyler obviously wasn't back in his dorm. He Used the Power to search for Tyler and clenched his jaw when he felt the arousal surrounding it. Quickly, he drew his Power back before Tyler could feel him calling out.

_Tyler forgot his phone here. Don't know where he is_. He wrote back to Reid, his anger making his fingers fumble a couple of times before he finally finished the message and sent it. After it sent, he placed the phone back on the nightstand and mulled over the possibilities of what Tyler was doing.

When Reid read that, his mouth broke out into his infamous smirk, and he laughed. "Tyler's getting it _in_," he joked to himself and tossed his phone onto his bed before getting ready to shower.

When he got back (and he took notoriously long showers) and Tyler still hadn't returned, he reached out to feel out Tyler's Power and let out a wolf whistle. Tyler really was getting it in.

By the time Tyler finally showed his face in their dorm, Reid was already close to knocking out in bed, but he had the energy to sit up and look at Tyler with his all knowing look.

"Shut up," Tyler mumbled but grinned nonetheless.

"You look like you just had the most mind-blowing sex ever."

And he wasn't lying. Tyler's hair was sticking up in every which way, his shirt was on inside out, and his jeans were haphazardly pulled on and not even zippered all the way.

"Yeah, um, that happened," Tyler confirmed and sat down on his bed, a dazed smile on his face.

Reid laughed at how out of it Tyler was and fell back onto his bed. "You forgot your phone in Pogue's room, by the way."

"Right," Tyler murmured under his breath and curled up on his bed, tired and sated.

Reid spared one more glance at Tyler and laughed again. "This Justin kid's good for you."

"Oh, you have _no _idea."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day's classes went by smoothly for Tyler until English Lit came around. He and Reid were sitting in their usual seats when Pogue and Caleb came in, and everything appeared to be normal.

"Your phone, Baby Boy," Pogue said as he placed Tyler's cell phone on his desk.

"Thanks," Tyler smiled and slid the phone into his pocket. "Did anyone call or anything?"

"Well, Reid texted you," Pogue shrugged, "He's not important, though."

Reid rolled his eyes and hit Pogue's arm with his notebook. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a V.I.P. in Tyler's life, right?"

Tyler laughed and nodded his agreement. "Yup, you're number one, Reid."

"And right behind me is Justin," Reid smirked and nudged Tyler teasingly, who in turn blushed, indirectly confirming Reid's statement.

No one but Caleb noticed the stormy look in Pogue's eyes, and he was confused as to why his brother's mood had changed so dramatically. "Uh, how about we go sit, Pogue?" he suggested and tugged the other male towards their seats, but Pogue was glued to his spot and staring at the door.

The professor was entering the class... and Justin was right behind him. Reid had already gestured to him to sit next to Tyler, and Pogue was not about to go down without a fight.

"Actually, let's sit next to Reid and Ty today," Pogue suggested with a forced calm to his voice, but Caleb didn't listen and just pulled him to their seats.

"Everyone, please be seated. This is Justin, he's new to the school and our class. He came just in time for us to start a new book, _Jane Eyre_."

The whole class groaned, but Justin just smiled and went to sit next to Tyler. "Three classes together, wow," he commented when he sat down, and Tyler smiled in return.

Pogue was getting sick from watching them, even though he should have been paying attention to the Professor, who was currently going on about the themes in this new book. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the two of them, as if his gaze would stop any possible flirting that could occur.

By the end of class, the professor had called him out on his lack of attention three times, Caleb had to nudge him to tell him to hand in his essay then had to nudge him again to pass papers along, and Reid had shot him odd looks at least five times.

When the bell rang, Caleb stood, but Pogue stayed sitting, and Caleb sighed as he shook his friend's shoulder. "Pogue, what's with you?" he asked when he had Pogue's attention.

"Nothing," Pogue muttered and gathered his things. "I'm fucking _dandy_."

"Pogue," Caleb sighed and followed him out of the class, "You've been glaring daggers all period, why are you angry?"

"I don't like that Justin guy," he stated bluntly and pushed his way through the crowded hallway.

Caleb kept up with him and let out a laugh of disbelief. "Are you serious? He seems like a nice guy, and Ty seems to really like him."

"That's exactly why I don't," Pogue growled, and Caleb stopped walking. He watched as Pogue stormed away, his jaw slack from surprise at what Pogue had just revealed.

In another hallway, Reid had just told Tyler he was going to sleep until swim practice and left him at his locker with Justin.

"So, you talked to the coach about joining the team?" Tyler asked as he tossed books into his locker from his bag.

"Yeah, the other day, before I moved in," Justin answered and leaned against the locker next to Tyler's, watching as he moved. "He saw me swim, liked what he saw, and told me to start practice as soon as possible."

Tyler's lips spread into a grin, and Justin grinned in return. "That happy that I'm swimming?"

"No, well, yeah I'm happy, but Pogue and you swim the same race," Tyler told him and closed his locker before leaning against it and looking at Justin. "It should be interesting to watch."

"I don't want any tension... especially if it's with one of your friends," Justin said earnestly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just the new guy."

Tyler rolled his eyes at how courteous Justin was and let his head hit the lockers lightly. "It doesn't matter. The best swimmer is the best swimmer."

Justin was still uneasy at the thought of creating a rift between Tyler and his friends, but he smiled anyway and pushed himself off of the locker he was leaning on. "How about we get something to eat before practice?"

"Sure, me and Reid have a whole snack bar in our room."

"Isn't he sleeping?"

"That means he's knocked out cold until his phone alarm goes off. We'll be fine."

"Then, show me to your snack bar."

At ten to four, Reid strolled out of the locker room clad in his swim trunks and holding his goggles in his hands. He took a seat by Pogue and Caleb at the side of the pool, joining them in soaking their legs.

"Where's Ty?" Caleb asked and glanced back towards the locker room.

Reid yawned and shrugged. "He was in our room with Justin when I woke up, but they left to get Justin's stuff from his dorm."

Pogue scoffed and pushed himself off the edge and into the pool, making sure to splash as he entered the water.

Reid spluttered when the water got in his mouth and gave Pogue a dirty look, but the long haired teen was already swimming away. "What the fuck?"

"Pogue's dealing with stuff right now," Caleb explained, making sure to avoid any details. He didn't know what Pogue wanted to share, or with who. "Tyler better show up soon," he sighed when he took notice of the large clock in the pool room. Five minutes to four.

"Let the kid have his fun," Reid smirked and stood up to dive into the pool. Caleb shook his head and followed him in; if he had to swim extra laps for Tyler being late because he wanted to do God knows what with Justin, he was not going to be a happy camper.

At exactly four o'clock, Tyler and Justin rushed in and dove into the pool, hoping that the coach wouldn't notice that they had just barely made it in time.

"Simms, Fitzgerald, don't think I didn't see that!"

Apparently, their idea had not worked.

"Sorry, sir," Justin started as he swam towards the coach, "I was having trouble with my locker, and Tyler stayed to help. Won't happen again, promise," he finished off with one of his award-winning grins, and the coach seemed to accept his apology.

"Alright, better not. Now everybody! Warm-up laps!"

After practice, Tyler and Justin walked out of the showers and to their lockers, laughing about the close call at the beginning of practice and how it reminded them of the times at camp. Pogue watched them with narrowed eyes, the only thing keeping his jealousy at bay was that he had beaten Justin and shaved two seconds off his time.

He just kept reminding himself of that fact until Justin left Tyler at his locker to go to his own.

"Ty, you got any plans tonight?" Pogue asked casually when Justin was out of sight.

"Me and Justin are catching a movie later on," he answered and pulled a white t-shirt over his head, "Why?" Tyler was too busy digging out a pair of sweats from his overfilled locker to notice that Pogue's jaw had clenched, but Reid had caught it, and he watched him curiously.

The jealous teen swallowed the distaste of Tyler's answer down before speaking again. "Just wondering," he muttered.

"Because I was thinking of having a movie night," Caleb cut in, coming to his best friend's rescue. "I was just about to ask you and Reid, but I guess it's a no go for tonight..."

"Or Tyler could just bring Justin. It's not like one more person really changes anything," Reid suggested and watched the older two carefully, tugging at his Power a bit to have a better read of their emotions. Pogue's anger spiked, while Caleb was just caught off-guard, and Reid smirked at the reactions.

"Uh... yeah, I guess..." the eldest replied, his uncertainty evident in his voice and in the way his eyes shifted to Pogue.

"But I just remembered, I haveta get my bike looked at in the shop," Pogue said in his best 'aw shucks' voice.

"Just drop it off and one of us can pick you up," Reid shrugged, seeming to have the answer to everything.

Pogue licked his lips and ran his hand through his wet hair as he tried to think of another excuse, but he couldn't. "Um, yeah. That could work."

"Great, so everyone's good?" Reid grinned, enjoying his new role as ring leader.

Tyler had watched and listened to the conversation as he dressed and sat down as it played out. "Why not just do it tomorrow, instead?" he suggested, looking up at the three of them. He noticed Pogue and Caleb looked relieved, while Reid was glaring at him. "Okay, today works, too."

"No, tomorrow's better," Caleb said decisively. "My house, eight o'clock, alright?"

The four of them agreed and grabbed their bags as they left the locker room. They split up into their usual groups of two when they parted ways outside of the gym, and Reid was giving a smug look at Tyler as soon as Pogue and Caleb had gone the other way.

"What?" The younger teen asked and adjusted his bag's shoulder strap.

"You won't believe it til you see it," Reid grinned and threw his arm around Tyler's shoulders, "And you might not even believe it then."

"Spill, Reid," Tyler said with a roll of his eyes and elbowed Reid in the ribs playfully. "I know you want to."

"Oh, I know I do," Reid admitted with a smirk, "But I think I can hold out until tomorrow. It's gunna blow your mind, Ty."

"Alright, Reid," Tyler murmured and shook his head; he should have been used to Reid's antics by now.

In the parking lot, Caleb and Pogue were leaning against Caleb's Mustang and watching as Reid and Tyler disappeared into their dorm building.

"He won't know if you don't tell him," Caleb said and turned his head to look at Pogue, "And if he doesn't know, nothing will stop him from getting serious with Justin."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm."

Pogue snorted and turned to fold his arms on the roof of the Mustang, putting his head on them. "I can't exactly just come out and say it."

"I can," Caleb teased and nudged Pogue's arm. "How about it?"

"Because that totally wouldn't be fourth grade of us," Pogue chuckled and shook his head. "I'll figure out how to deal with this eventually."

"Preferably before you get violent. I'm not liking the looks you're throwing Justin, and I think he's picking up on them," Caleb warned, his expression turning serious. "He didn't even want to race against you today."

"Maybe because he knows how much of a beast I am," Pogue smirked confidently, "I wouldn't wanna race against me either."

Caleb rolled his eyes at his friend's cockiness. "You do know he finished a second after you, right?"

"Did I beat him?"

"Yeah, but—"

"I beat him, that's it."

"Okay, anyway, maybe he didn't want to race against you because you looked like you wanted to strangle him _and _Coach when he told you Justin was your competition," Caleb pointed out, his tone taking on a scolding manner. "And those looks you were shooting him during Lit? And just about any other time you see him. Wanna try to be a little more discreet with your jealousy?"

Pogue snorted and pushed himself off of the car. "I'm not jealous."

Caleb laughed at Pogue's denial and clapped him on the shoulder. "Right, man, you keep telling yourself that."

"Are we done with the whole bash-on-Pogue thing now?" Pogue asked, obviously annoyed with Caleb. "I've got stuff to do."

"Like plotting out Justin's demise?"

"Bye, Caleb," Pogue muttered as he left, leaving a laughing Caleb leaning against the car.

* * *

**AN: So I've noticed that a lot of people have added this to their Favorites & Alerts, and that makes me super happy :) What makes me happier, however, are reviews! I looooove reviews ;] Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Also, there's a picture of Justin in my profile for those who want to see him.**


	4. Chapter 4

Reid watched as Tyler pulled on a tee-shirt, only to take it right back off and toss it onto his bed. The cycle repeated for another five minutes before Reid finally spoke up.

"Tyler, it's a movie, not a five-star restaurant. He's not even going to see your shirt for most of the night, and then it's just going to end up on the floor anyway," he told him, but still, he watched another shirt get thrown into the growing pile on Tyler's bed.

"It's just... I don't know, at camp, everyone wore shorts and tee-shirts, and in school, we all wear uniforms, and at practice, we all wear the same swim shorts, so he's never really seen who I am, and now he is, and what if he doesn't like who I am?" Tyler ranted, all the while still changing shirts. At least he had chosen which jeans to wear already.

Reid rolled his eyes and sat Tyler down on his bed. "He already wants you, Tyler, and he's not the only one," Reid told him with a smug look and continued before Tyler's questioning look turned into an actual question, "I'm going to give you a shirt, you're going to put it on, and everything will be fine."

Tyler nodded and let out a sigh. He could do this, he told himself.

"Here," Reid said as he shoved a navy blue tee-shirt and a long-sleeved white thermal to go underneath it. "Brings out your eyes."

The younger teen took the shirts and smirked at Reid's reasoning. "Are you sure you're not the gay one?"

Reid rolled his eyes and fell onto his bed, making Tyler bounce with the force of his landing. "Just get dressed already."

Tyler chuckled and pulled the shirts on, then kneeled down on the floor to grab a pair of shoes from under his bed. He froze, though, when he realized there were four pairs of sneakers under there. His eyes widened, and he turned to look at Reid sheepishly. "Reid..."

The blond looked down to where Tyler was and sighed. "Converse, casual yet trendy."

"Thanks," Tyler grinned and bit back another hit towards Reid's sexuality.

"Just keep it between you and me. By the way, I'm hitting a party later on tonight, so I won't be back til late..." Reid said suggestively, and Tyler blushed, understanding what Reid meant. "You're gunna wanna move that pile of shirts off your bed, too."

"Right," Tyler murmured and picked the shirts up, only to drop them on Reid's bed. "Thanks, again," he said with a bright grin when Reid glared at him.

"You're lucky I love you, Simms."

On the next floor, Pogue was in his dorm with a couple of guys from the swim team who had decided to stop by.

"Alright, make yourselves useful, and help me with this problem I'm having," Pogue said and pushed his computer chair so he was sitting in the middle of the room in front of the two guys sitting on the bed.

"More girl problems? Pogue, man, you have more chick problems than any guy I know."

"And I thought they were over when you finally dumped that Kate girl."

"Yeah, well, I've got my eyes on someone new, but there's a slight issue with me getting with them," Pogue sighed and leaned back in the chair.

The shaggy haired teen, Adam, laughed and leaned back on his arms. "You could always be the other man."

Clark, the raven-haired male, pushed Adam off the bed at the suggestion. "Pogue's a gentleman, unlike _you_. He'd never wanna be the other man."

Pogue snorted and rolled his eyes. "Do you guys wanna hear my problem or not?"

"Shoot, go," Adam said as he pulled himself back on the bed.

"Alright, so there's this guy and they had a fling before, and now they seem to be getting serious, but I don't wanna just step in there and be like 'Hey, I want you. Forget him.' Because, who am I to say that? And tonight, they're going on a date I think, but I really don't want them to," Pogue explained, all the while playing with a rubber ball he had in his hand. "What would you do?"

"Follow them on the date and ruin it, but don't let them know it was you." Typical Adam answer.

"Why can't you just talk to the girl? Who is she anyway?"

"She's... someone. I don't wanna say just yet, in case it doesn't work out," Pogue shrugged slightly.

"Seems important," Clark grinned, "I say talk to her."

"I say ambush the date!"

Pogue rolled his eyes and threw the ball at him. "You guys are no help."

The three of them hung out some more before Adam and Clark left to go to Nicky's, but Pogue claimed he had other plans when they asked if he wanted to tag along. As soon as they closed the door behind him, Pogue pulled his phone out and called Caleb. He needed a wingman tonight.

"You, me, movies, how about it?"

He could hear Caleb's eye-roll through the phone. "No, Pogue, you're not ruining this for Tyler."

"If you _don't_ go, imagine what I'll do by myself," he said with a grin because he knew that would get Caleb before he even heard the telltale sigh through the speaker.

"Meet at my house?"

"I'll be there in ten."

At the movie theater, Justin and Tyler were standing in line, staring up at the movies playing and their show times.

"So what do you wanna see?" Justin asked, his gaze turning to Tyler.

"Surprise me," Tyler smiled and shrugged slightly. "All of them sound okay."

"Alright, then," Justin murmured and reached down into his pocket to get his wallet. Tyler followed, but his hand was stopped by Justin's free one, "I've got it."

"You sure?" Tyler asked, a light pink spreading over his cheeks, "I mean, I've got money, it's fine."

"I've got it," Justin reassured and slipped his hand into Tyler's to stop him from reaching for his wallet, grinning as the pink on his cheeks darkened to a bright red.

"They're holding hands," Pogue announced to Caleb and snorted. "How fucking cliché can he get?"

"Keep talking and they'll know we're here, Pogue," Caleb warned and pulled Pogue back in line from where he had wandered to get a better view.

Pogue sighed and stuck his head out in line to see if they were getting tickets yet, and tugged Caleb's sleeve when he saw Justin walk up to box office. "He's buying them now," he told him and focused his Power to hear what movie Justin had picked. "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered and turned to stare at Caleb.

"What?" Caleb asked in an exasperated tone.

"He just picked _Twilight_."

Caleb couldn't help it; he started laughing, but he covered his mouth with his hand as to not offend Pogue too much. "Um… interesting choice," he mumbled and bit his lip to stop from laughing even more.

"This kid's more of a fairy than Edward Cullen."

Pogue's comment had Caleb bursting out in laughter again, and he gained the attention of the people around him by the means of odd looks and quiet whispers. "Why do you know his name?"

"Kate was in love with him."

Caleb could only laugh some more.

"I can't let Reid know I went to see this," Tyler murmured and shook his head as he and Justin found seats in the theater. The hysteria of the movie must have died down because it was little more than half-full, and Tyler was grateful for that. "He'll never let me live it down."

Justin chuckled as he led Tyler down an aisle. "You can tell him we saw _Toy Story_, instead," he suggested and took a seat in the middle of the aisle.

"Sounds good," Tyler smiled and grabbed the bucket of popcorn out of Justin's hand, "We should have gotten two," he mumbled out as he stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Constantly going to the movies with Reid seemed to have infected his manners.

"That's real cute," Justin teased and took some popcorn for himself, eating it much more calmly than Tyler had.

"Sorry," Tyler grinned and pulled a napkin out of his pocket to wipe his mouth, thankful that he thought to grab some from the concessions stand. "Me and Reid always compete to see who can eat more popcorn before the movie starts... It's a habit to just dig in."

Justin just waved it off and grabbed the jumbo cup of Coke they had gotten, drinking some of it before speaking. "I'm not much better when it comes to pizza."

"That, I'll have to see," Tyler teased and settled down in his seat, now calmly eating the popcorn from the bucket in his lap. "So... how about pizza, Friday night, on me?"

"Why, Tyler, are you asking me out on a date?" Justin asked, feigning to be overcome by surprise.

"Only if this is one," the other teen shrugged, a blush appearing on his face.

Justin grinned and leaned in to kiss Tyler's pink cheek, "You've got it."

Tyler's lips curled in a smile and he got comfortable as the lights in the theater dimmed. Justin's arm found its way to around his shoulders, and his smile widened with the warmth it brought.

A couple of rows behind him sat a glaring Pogue and an annoyed Caleb. The older teen swore that if Pogue tried to throw one kernel of popcorn, he was going to drag the younger Son out of the theater by his ear, kicking and screaming if need be.

Halfway through the movie, when Justin and Tyler had shared a kiss, he had to do just as he swore, but instead of grabbing Pogue's ear, he grabbed his arm and pulled him out towards the aisle.

"I'm not doing this, Pogue. We're leaving now before Tyler notices we're here," Caleb whispered harshly as he dragged Pogue out of the theater.

"But—"

"Pogue, you're acting like a _child_. Can you stop and think about what we were just doing? We were spying. On Tyler. While he's on a date. You know damn well you'd be pissed off as all hell if you found out any of us did that to you."

Pogue had been glaring at Caleb as he spoke, but his words seemed to had broken through the barrier of jealousy in his mind, and he sighed, the glare leaving his eyes. "It's just..."

"I know," Caleb muttered and clapped his friend on the shoulder as he led him towards the exit, "But you just need to calm down and think things through. Take a day off tomorrow and figure this all out, alright?"

"Okay," Pogue sighed and spared one last glance back at the theater.

After the movie, Justin drove back to the dorms and parked. Tyler was about to open the door to get out, but he was tugged back and met by lips on his own. He grinned and kissed back while running a hand over Justin's peach fuzz hair, enjoying the soft feeling against his fingers.

"Thought you were gunna get away without a goodnight kiss?" Justin murmured when he pulled away, a smile playing on his lips.

"We live on the same floor, Justin," Tyler laughed and brushed his lips against Justin's again.

"Well, yeah, but it's not the same in the hallway," he shrugged a bit and bumped his nose against Tyler's.

"And what about in my dorm?" Tyler said innocently, his blue eyes seeming bright even in the darkness. A slow grin appeared on Justin's face before he leaned in for one more kiss.

"What are we waiting for then?"

"Well, I was ready to go before, I don't know now..."

Justin growled playfully and pulled Tyler in for another kiss, this one composed of raw passion. He let Tyler go and the younger teen swallowed and licked his lips before nodding and saying, "Okay, maybe I'm ready again."

When Reid walked into the dorm at three in the morning, he found Tyler and Justin tangled in themselves and the comforter, sleeping peacefully. He snorted and left to go to Pogue's room because he did _not _want to be the reason of awkwardness in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day went by normally, minus the presence of Pogue. Tyler and Reid enquired about their missing Brother, but Caleb would only tell them that he had to sort some things out. They tried to pull more information out of their eldest Brother, but there was always a teacher or a late bell interfering with their attempts.

"I bet it has to do with that _Twilight _ticket I saw on his dresser this morning. He said he didn't wanna talk about it," Reid joked as the three of them hung around in the pool before swim practice.

"_Twilight_?" Tyler asked, his eyebrow arching with his piqued curiosity.

"He must have taken Kate to see it before they broke up," Caleb offered as an explanation, feeling uneasy with this line of discussion.

"That ticket was from last night," Reid snorted.

"Last night?" Tyler repeated, his eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion.

"Yeah, 8:45 showing, maybe you saw him around."

"No..." Tyler trailed off as he got lost in his memories of the night before. Had Pogue really been in the same theater and he and Justin had been?

A splash brought the youngest out of his musings, and he saw Justin's head popping out from under the water not too far from them.

"Justin!" He called and swore he saw Caleb hide his face in his hands out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored it and grinned as Justin swam to him. "Hey, did you see Pogue last night?"

"No, he didn't," Caleb answered before Justin had even opened his mouth. "He didn't see him because Pogue wasn't there. We were supposed to go, and we bought the tickets, but something came up, and we ended up leaving before the movie started."

"Ummm, I guess I didn't see him then," Justin shrugged, and Tyler seemed to accept the answer. Reid, however, narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Caleb, who glared at him and dared him to question the story.

"Warm-up!" The coach shouted and blew his whistle before Reid could take Caleb up on his dare, but he stored the information away for safe-keeping.

"Hey, Tyler, can you and Reid pick up junk food before tonight?" Caleb asked when they were in the locker room after practice. "I was gunna squeeze in some time to study for tomorrow's Calc test."

"Crap," Tyler sighed and let his forehead hit his locker, "I forgot about that. Reid, wanna get the food, and I'll hit the library to study?"

Reid rolled his eyes and snatched Tyler's keys from his bag. "You two are fucking nerds."

"I'm a nerd who can kick your ass, so shut your face, Garwin," Caleb shot back and pushed Reid into the lockers, hard enough to annoy the other Son but not enough to actually hurt him.

Tyler laughed and grabbed his bag. "Let's go before you two kill each other," he joked and led the way out.

A couple of hours later, Tyler and Justin were coming out of the library, Calculus books in their hands.

"My mind has gone numb," Justin groaned and rubbed at his forehead.

"I miss algebra," Tyler sighed and made a face at his Calculus book, hoping it would burn up with his glare... which technically, it could... but no, no, he could control himself.

"I miss when letters weren't part of math," Justin grumbled, but smiled a bit as he took the book out of Tyler's hands and put it with his own under his other arm before slipping his hand into Tyler's newly freed one.

"I can hold my own book," Tyler protested half-heartedly and laced his fingers with Justin's, "But now that you've taken it, you can keep it."

"I'm holding your hand and you're not blushing," Justin pointed out, his eyes focused on Tyler's features, "We're making progress."

Tyler rolled his eyes and leaned into Justin, pushing him off the sidewalk and onto the grass. "I don't blush at everything. You just... tend to surprise me a lot."

Justin laughed at Tyler's fail of an excuse, and leaned in to give him a loud smooch on the cheek, which of course caused a shade of pink to spread on Tyler's face.

"See? Totally wasn't expecting that," Tyler smiled and kicked a rock that was on the sidewalk.

"You're too cute," Justin murmured, blushing slightly from saying the comment out loud. Tyler grinned and kept his head down to try and hide his own reddening cheeks, and they fell into a comfortable silence as they walked back to the dorms. When they got to Brett Hall, Pogue was just coming out of the main entrance and holding a helmet under his arm.

"Baby boy, hey. Reid just texted me. He's already at Caleb's so you're catching a ride with me," he said and gave the helmet to Tyler. "Oh, uh, hey Justin."

Justin nodded his greeting and reluctantly let go of Tyler's hand. "So... tomorrow, pizza date, right?"

"Yeah," Tyler smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "I'll see ya."

"Later," Pogue said over his shoulder as he dragged Tyler away towards his motorcycle. Justin swore he saw the long-haired teen wink as he left, but he wasn't sure... The smirk that he threw at him, though, Justin knew he saw that. He didn't understand until he focused on their hands clasped together as Pogue led them away.

He didn't want to think anything of it; however, when Pogue revved his way past him and Tyler was glued to his back, there was a look in Pogue's eyes Justin knew he hadn't imagined. It didn't sit well in his stomach and caused him to furrow his eyebrows in thought. He watched them until they left the parking lot, then he went inside; he had some questions to ask his roommate.

When Tyler and Pogue arrived at Caleb's, they were greeted by Reid's pop-corn stuffed mouth shouting, "I'm kicking your ass tonight, Tyler!"

"No fair, you got a head start!" Tyler laughed and ran to jump over the back of the couch and landed next to Reid, stuffing his face almost instantly with popcorn and the other junk Reid had laid out on the table.

Pogue laughed and dropped down onto the love-seat near the couch and across from Caleb on the recliner. "So what movies are we watching tonight?"

Before Caleb could answer, Reid did. "_Twilight._"

He got three very odd looks, one from Tyler of utter shock, one from Caleb warning him, and one from Pogue of disgust.

"_Twilight?_"

"You didn't have a problem seeing it last night."

"Neither did Tyler."

"How do you know I was there?"

"I've got _The Hangover_ all ready to be played," Caleb announced and pressed play on the remote, hoping the movie would gain all of their attention.

Reid's eyes flashed to black, and he stopped the movie. "I wanna hear this. How did you know Tyler went to see _Twilight_ when he told me he went to see _Toy Story? _Which, by the way, Tyler, thanks for lying!"

"Me and Pogue were there, remember?" Caleb answered for Pogue, sharing a look with his second-in-command, one that clearly said 'I told you so.' "He must have seen Tyler go into the theater or something, right Pogue?"

"Right," Pogue agreed and stood up to drop onto the couch next to Tyler, catching him in a headlock and a noogie. "Why the hell were you going to watch that stupid movie anyway?"

Tyler laughed and tried to push him off as he replied, "Better question is why you were!"

"I heard Kate was gunna be there... I wanted to see the downgraded version of me," Pogue explained and loosened his hold on Tyler, but kept his arm around his shoulders.

"Didn't see them, but I'm sure he's a negative thirty on the Garwin Scale of Attractivity," Tyler chuckled and relaxed against his brother while kicking his legs up to rest on Reid's lap.

"Probably," Pogue agreed, "How about you start the movie, Caleb?"

Caleb let out a relieved sigh and started the movie, sharing a look with Pogue when he got up to turn the lights off.

_What are you guys hiding? _Reid sent to Caleb through their telepathic link.

_Drop it, Reid,_ Caleb sent back firmly, a stern look accompanying it when he sat back down in his seat. Reid narrowed his eyes at the oldest Son, but he did as he was told and let it go for now. He relaxed into the couch and spared a glance at Tyler and Pogue next to him—this night only confirmed what he had suspected the other day, and it made him smirk.

They finally decided to call it quits after three movies, mostly because they ran out of junk food, and Caleb was starting to fall asleep, but he woke up when Reid turned the lights on.

"I think I ate too much," Tyler groaned and rubbed his stomach. He turned his head into Pogue's thigh, where it had been resting for most of the last movie.

Pogue laughed tiredly and slid his fingers into Tyler's hair, running them through it soothingly. "That must be all of the Goobers and Sour Patch Kids."

Tyler let out another groan and curled into a ball, closing his eyes as he let Pogue's fingers lull him to sleep. He didn't notice that Reid had come over to turn the TV off and was now giving Pogue a warning glare. Pogue met his gaze, and their eyes remained locked in a silent battle until Caleb finally broke the silence.

"You guys know where the guest rooms are," he said through a yawn as he stretched and cracked his back. "I'm gunna shower and hit the sack."

"Yeah, me too," Pogue murmured and slowly tore his eyes away from Reid to look down at Tyler. He rocked his knee up and down a bit to shake the youngest Son awake. "Ty, wake up."

Tyler mumbled out something and buried his face into Pogue's hip.

"Justin's getting naked," Reid tried and grinned when Tyler sat straight up and rubbed at his eyes. "Just kidding."

Pogue glared at Reid for having to bring him up and stood up. "Good night," he muttered and made his way to the stairs.

"Did you see what I saw?" Reid asked with a laugh when Pogue was out of sight. "Pogue wants to fucking jump your bones."

Tyler rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching in every single way possible before letting out a sated sigh. "You're crazy, Reid," he said through a yawn and grabbed Reid's arm to drag him upstairs to their rooms.

"Ask Caleb. I know he knows," Reid argued and made a sharp turn into Caleb's room. Caleb was on his bed, seeming as if he had just knocked out, but he opened his eyes when the door flew open. "Caleb!"

Caleb could only muster a tired look in Reid's direction.

"Tell Tyler that Pogue has the hots for him."

Caleb blinked slowly before shaking his head slightly; technically, he wasn't lying. He was saying no to telling Tyler... it's just that the other two read his action wrong.

"I told you, Reid," Tyler sighed and pulled Reid out of the room. "Sorry, Caleb," he muttered before he closed the door behind them. "You're nuts, Reid, it's official."

"What did he do now?" Pogue asked, coming up to them and drying his hair with a towel.

"He thinks—"

"It's nothing," Reid grumbled and narrowed his eyes at Pogue. "Nothing at all."

Pogue shrugged and adjusted the towel around his waist, smirking when he realized Tyler's eyes had trailed down to where his hands were then back up his chest. "Reid's always been crazy. Good night," the long haired teen grinned and walked past them to go to his normal room.

Reid snorted and went to his room, leaving Tyler alone, who just shrugged and also went to his usual room.

_If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and drop this._

_If you know what's good for __**you**__, you'll leave Tyler alone and let him be happy with Justin._

_If both of you know what's good for you, you'll learn to block these little convos from my mind so that I can sleep. And you better hope that Tyler didn't hear either._


	6. Chapter 6

"You know they just took that out of the oven, right?" Tyler laughed at the pained nod Justin gave him in reply. The other teen had just grabbed a slice of the freshly made pizza the server had put in front of them, shoved it into his mouth, and savored the flavor of it before the burning got too much and he had to drop it on the paper plate in front of him.

"I love pizza," he said after he had drunk half of his bottle of coke to soothe his aching mouth. "And I never learn my lesson."

"You're an idiot," Tyler said as he shook his head and leant back in his seat. "An idiot with a burnt tongue."

"You can come over here and make it better," Justin suggested with a sly wink that had Tyler rolling his eyes. "It was worth a shot."

"Is that all you want me for? My mouth?" Tyler joked and hit Justin's foot with his own, "Nice to know."

Justin grinned and tangled his legs with Tyler's under the table. "No, I want the rest of your body, too."

"Not my personality?"

"I guess you can include that in the package," Justin sighed in an exasperated manner, "If you have to."

Tyler laughed and threw a crumpled napkin at Justin before leaning forward and grabbing a slice of pizza. "It's eatable now."

"You mean edible?"

"I paid for this pizza and I can take it right back."

"Eatable it is," Justin surrendered and grabbed his own slice of pizza.

After they had finished their pizza and sodas, and finished digesting while sitting lazily in their seats, they left the small pizza place that was conveniently located a ten minute walk away from Spenser. They took their time walking back to campus, hand-in-hand.

The question of Pogue's interest in Tyler had been running through Justin's mind since the day before, even though his roommate had told him that Pogue had always had girlfriends and his life was, for the most part, girl problems galore. That information hadn't helped at all, and Justin figured he should just put his doubts out in the open with Tyler.

"So... tell me about Pogue," he started off and shrugged slightly at Tyler's questioning eyebrow.

"What do you wanna know?"

_Whether or not you two ever had a thing. If he's into guys. What you did last night with him. Do you think he's good looking. Would you ever get with him._ "What's he like?"

"He's... cool," Tyler shrugged and furrowed his eyebrows at Justin. "Why?"

"It's just," Justin started off but then shook his head and sighed, "Nothing. It's stupid."

"First, Reid makes up this conspiracy of how Pogue wants me, and now you're randomly asking about him. Is there something I should know about that he's not telling me, but he's telling everyone else?"

"Wait, Reid said what?" Justin asked, his forehead immediately creasing at the prospect of him not just blowing things out of proportion.

Tyler rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Reid is crazy. You can't listen to half the things he says."

"Right," Justin murmured, but he made a mental note to talk to the blond later on. "So, Reid's crazy, Pogue's cool, and Caleb's...?"

"Perfect."

"Am I sensing a crush here?" Justin teased and moved to walk backwards in front of Tyler, slowing them down so they wouldn't reach the dorms so quickly.

"No, I'm just stating a fact. He's a golden child," Tyler explained, "Besides, if I were to crush on any of my friends, it would be Pogue. I love that whole long haired biker thing he has going on."

At Tyler's admission, Justin's face dropped to a worried expression, and he slowed down to a full stop. "Yeah?"

Tyler shot him an amused look and wrapped his arms around Justin's waist, pulling him closer and looking up at him. "I prefer your buzz cut," he told him seriously, but he couldn't keep his face straight for long before he let out a laugh and buried his head in the crook of Justin's shoulder.

"That wasn't even that funny," Justin rolled his eyes but couldn't stop his lips from curling up in a smile. "You better watch who you're messing with."

"Oh, really? Just who exactly am I messing with?" Tyler prodded, his hands running up Justin's sides to rest on his shoulders.

"Your jealous boyfriend," Justin murmured and leaned his head down to capture Tyler's lips with his own. He felt Tyler smile, and he smirked in return before walking forward to have Tyler lean against the front wall of the dorms. His hands found their way to Tyler's waist as his tongue teased its way between Tyler's lips, where it tangled with its counterpart.

"I like you jealous," Tyler breathed when he pulled away.

Justin chuckled and caught movement out of the corner of his eye—there was Pogue, who must have been heading into the building but stopped when he saw them. Justin smirked and made a show of kissing Tyler again, working his mouth slowly against Tyler's and slipping his hands underneath Tyler's layers of clothing and exposing skin he knew Pogue could see.

Something inside him sparked with pleasure at knowing that he had something the other teen wanted, and it made him press his thigh between's Tyler's legs, earning a soft moan from the other boy. He opened his eyes again in time to see Pogue's heated glare before the normally 'cool' teen stormed off towards the main entrance, and he chose then to pull away with a smirk.

"Well don't stop now," Tyler whined and pulled him back down for more. Justin laughed, but he sure as hell didn't resist.

Reid had been happily minding his business and laying on his bed when Pogue came barging in angrily.

"Look, I know it was supposed to be a banging party and all, but it's not my fault the guy's parents decided to come home a day early," Reid told him and dropped his phone on the bed before sitting up.

"What did you tell him?"

Reid looked around the room, thoroughly confused by Pogue's ambiguous question, before shrugging and shaking his head. "Well, I just told _her, _Ashley, that we can have a private party in her room since Mark's party is off, but I didn't know you were into her like that, man."

"What did you tell _Justin_?" Pogue clarified and came clenched his fists as he came closer to Reid. "I swear to God, Reid..."

"I didn't tell him anything. What the fuck are you talking about?" Reid shot back and stood up, taking on a defensive stand to mirror Pogue's. "What did you do?"

"He knows something, Reid," Pogue growled and took a step further into Reid's personal space. "He fucking kissed Tyler and looked at me like he was fucking taunting me, so what the fuck did you tell him?"

"I already _told _you. I didn't tell him anything. He probably picked up on your obvious as hell jealousy vibes, so how about you calm the fuck down already," Reid retorted and shoved Pogue away. "Jealousy's not a cute look on you, Parry."

"Oh, fuck off, Garwin," Pogue huffed and shoved back, "What do you know anyway?"

"I know that Tyler's my best friend. He's happy,. You're a direct threat to that happiness. Because of that, you're a direct threat to me," Reid explained and shoved Pogue with every point he made, making the older Son seethe to the point that he shoved Reid, then tackled him down onto the bed.

They tumbled around and fell onto the floor, all the while throwing punches at each other and trading spiteful remarks until someone was in the room pulling Reid off just as he had gotten the upper hand..

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Tyler asked as he pulled Reid away, before standing between him and Pogue as the other teen stood up. Reid and Pogue just stood there breathless with their eyes locked in glares at each other. "Hello?"

"It's nothing, Ty," Reid muttered and wiped away the blood coming from his nose with the back of his hand. "Pogue was just being a jerk, as usual."

The aforementioned teen clenched his jaw, but he didn't say anything in fear that Reid would rat him out in front of Tyler and Justin, the latter who was standing in the doorway and watching him. "Sorry," he grumbled under his breath and pushed past Reid and Tyler. When he walked past Justin to get out, he made sure to roughly knock shoulders with him and met his eyes with a heated glare.

Justin waited until Pogue was in the stairway before he looked at Tyler with his eyebrow raised. "Cool, huh?"

"Shut up," Tyler sighed and pushed him out of the room gently. "Look, I'm gunna see what's up with Reid. I'll text you or something," he told him when they were both in the hallway.

"Yeah, of course," Justin said with a sympathetic smile and leaned down to share a quick kiss with Tyler. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Tyler murmured and watched Justin walk away for a moment before turning and going back into the dorm room. Reid looked up at him from where he sat on the edge of his bed and arched an eyebrow.

"You could have stayed with him," he said softly and threw away the bloody tissue he had stuck up his nose. "I'm not gunna die from a couple of bruises."

"Why were you fighting?" Tyler questioned as he approached Reid, his eyes turning black so that an icepack appeared in his hand. "Don't lie to me," he added and gingerly pressed the ice to Reid's cheek, holding it until Reid took it in his hand.

Reid sighed and rested his elbows on his knees with his free hand supporting his head. "It was nothing, Tyler. Just some stupid shit about some girl."

"You sure?" Tyler asked and sat down on his own bed, facing Reid as he crossed his legs to sit Indian style.

"Yeah," Reid assured and shot a smile at Tyler, "Now tell me about your date."

Pogue was angry—hell, he was fuming, and if he didn't release some steam as soon as possible, there was going to be a very large hole in his dorm wall. He didn't think the school or his mother would appreciate that. Unable to punch the wall, he chose to give his pillow a nice pounding instead; however it didn't feel the same and left him breathless from the effort put forth to break the soft object.

"Fuck," he growled and fell down to lay on the abused pillow, "Fuck my life. Fuck it all. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to kick and punch and scream his anger out; he wanted to take Justin and bash his head against the wall; he wanted to take Tyler and show him exactly what he felt for him. He couldn't do any of that, and it all just grated against his nerves and made his blood boil. The Power prickled under his skin, and he closed his eyes while attempting to relax himself.

It didn't work. His eyes shot open, and he reached for his phone. He needed something to do.


	7. Chapter 7

When Pogue had called him on Friday night, Caleb thought the biker had let his jealousy get the best of him, and it had caused him to imagine things. He had invited his friend over for a guy's night in, and after he managed to calm Pogue down and get his mind off of the situation at hand, they had started to watch movies and play video games until the next morning came crawling in. Somewhere in that time, Caleb remembered to ask Pogue something that had been sitting on his mind.

"When did you start liking guys?"

"I dunno," Pogue shrugged and kept his eyes glued to the television screen in front of him. He was currently kicking Caleb's ass at drag racing.

"How do you not know?" Caleb asked as he paused the game so he could turn and look at Pogue. "I mean you obviously didn't just wake up one day and decide that you were gay."

"I'm not _gay_... I'm just... open," Pogue clarified, waving his hand in circle as he tried to explain.

"That was such a Reid thing to say," Caleb laughed and leaned back against the couch. "So, honestly, why Tyler?"

"Dunno," Pogue shrugged again. "I think it started this summer, during that blackout we had before he left for camp. We just bonded, and something in me clicked."

Caleb observed Pogue carefully, noting the pink that had appeared on his cheeks from discussing matters of the heart and the way his features seemed to have lifted while talking about Tyler. "You're really into him, aren't you?"

"You don't even know," Pogue chuckled and set his controller down so he could fiddle with his hands. He didn't like being so open, but he knew Caleb well enough to know that he would nudge and nudge until he opened up to him.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Caleb asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

The question made Pogue let out an audible sigh, and Caleb saw the way his shoulders dropped with it and stayed down. "I didn't know if he was, y'know, into guys like that... and then when he started dropping hints around us about it, I didn't want to make it seem like that was the only reason I wanted him... and then I was just... scared, I guess."

"Pogue Parry, scared of going after what he wants?" Caleb teased, a smirk appearing on his lips. "Pogue, I think you may be in love,"

"Not love, not yet, at least," Pogue murmured and dropped his head so his hair could cover his face and the red staining his cheeks. "But at the rate I'm going..."

Caleb immediately dropped his teasing act with the other teen's admission. "You're really serious about this..."

"Yeah," Pogue breathed out and turned his head to meet Caleb's eyes, "I really am."

The usually wise teen had nothing to say, so he placed a comforting hand on Pogue's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Pogue, feeling the change in the atmosphere, scoffed and looked at Caleb's hand, then back at Caleb. "Just because I'm into guys doesn't mean I want you specifically, Cay, so stop flirting with me."

Caleb let out a laugh and tackled Pogue to the floor. They wrestled for a bit before calling it quits and going back to the video game they had been playing, both satisfied with the light air in the room.

The rest of the weekend was spent in a similar easy-going fashion, and Caleb was glad to see Pogue's lightened mood stayed with him in the following days at school.

In the back of his mind, however, the idea of Justin deliberately making Pogue jealous kept floating around. During school, he made sure to pay close attention to spot anything of the sort, but there was nothing. Justin and Tyler weren't attached at the hip, and the most they'd do whenever they were together was hold hands and even that was kept at a minimum. Caleb was about to believe that Pogue had just been paranoid, but then Thursday night at Nicky's happened.

Pogue and Caleb were playing foosball to see who would be paying for drinks and food that night. They were tied 9 - 9, and the next goal was the game winner. Caleb was too focused on the game to notice that Pogue's attention was directed elsewhere, focused past him and at Tyler, who was playing pool with Reid, Justin, and a girl Reid must have been trying to get with.

"Score!" Caleb cheered and started to celebrate, but he stopped when he realized Pogue had gone to another world. He followed the other teen's intense gaze and turned around to see Justin with his arms wrapped around Tyler's waist from behind. He smiled at the picture they made before turning back to Pogue and raising an eyebrow at him. "Dude, come on, let them be."

"He just winked at me," Pogue stated, his eyebrows furrowing into a glare. Caleb turned around to see, but Justin had his head buried in the crook of Tyler's neck while the youngest Son laughed.

"You're imagining things. Now go pay up and buy me some food," Caleb grinned and patted Pogue on the chest as he walked to sit at their table. The biker stood there a moment more before finally tearing his gaze away and going to the bar.

After that bump in the road, things went smoothly again for a while... until Caleb noticed that Pogue had stopped partaking in their discussion on what sports shouldn't actually be considered sports. He, once again, followed the path Pogue's honey brown eyes took, but this time he was met with the conniving blue-green eyes of Justin.

Tyler was bent over the pool table, concentrating on hitting the cue ball the right way, and Justin was glued to his back, helping him fix his arms. It would have been totally innocent... had Justin's eyes been focused on the cue ball and not meeting Pogue's in a silent challenge.

Caleb didn't want to believe it, and he wanted to say his eyes had played a trick on him, but when Tyler made the shot and straightened up, he gave the other teen a kiss on the cheek; Justin had smirked before turning his head away from Pogue and giving Tyler a proper kiss.

"You're not crazy," Caleb muttered in disbelief, and Pogue scoffed. "Did you tell Tyler about this?" he asked and looked at Pogue.

"How? Reid won't let me near him without a third party being present," Pogue snorted and turned his attention to ripping apart a napkin.

Caleb let out an incredulous huff and stood up, gaining an odd look from Pogue. "He needs to know what the hell's going on."

"...so you're gunna out me?" Pogue questioned, his eyebrows arching in disbelief.

"Sort of," Caleb murmured and left to make his way through Nicky's and to the pool tables. He was stopped by Reid, though, before he could reach Tyler.

"Did Pogue send you?" The blonde enquired, his body language clearly shouting that he was ready for a fight.

"No, I just need to talk to Tyler," Caleb told him and tried to push past Reid, but the shorter kept his ground.

"About what?"

"You're not his keeper, Reid."

"Fuck you, Caleb," Reid snorted and pushed Caleb back, moving with him as his steps faltered. "I'm doing what's best for him, so fuck off."

Caleb sighed and resisted the urge to just shove Reid aside. "Do we really need to settle this behind Nicky's again?"

"You're the one asking for it," Reid shrugged and pushed Caleb towards the exit. "Let's go."

The eldest Son rolled his eyes at the blond's antics. "Reid, no. You can't keep me from talking to Tyler," he sighed again and finally just pushed past Reid to take the final steps to the pool table. Tyler looked at him and smiled when he approached, and Caleb couldn't help but smile back—why did Tyler have to be so innocent? "Hey, uh, can I talk to you, Tyler?"

"Yeah, sure," Tyler nodded and untangled himself from Justin's arms. Caleb led him far enough away so Justin wouldn't hear; however, Reid followed and stood there with his arms crossed next to Tyler. "What's up?"

"It's just that..." Caleb started off and looked at Tyler's curious blue eyes that seemed to have mirth in them, something that hadn't been present since before high school. "Did you do the Calc homework yet?"

"Uh... yeah..." Tyler answered and eyed him suspiciously, "Are you going all mother-hen on me?"

"No, I just wanted to check your answers against mine," Caleb lied and met Reid's smug eyes. "Do you have it?"

"No, I don't bring my homework to Nicky's with me," Tyler told him, obviously confused by Caleb's line of questioning. "I can give it to you tomorrow, during free period."

"Yeah, sounds good," Caleb nodded and moved to leave. As he walking away, he glanced at Justin, who was throwing him a look that made his stomach turn.

Caleb was pretty sure he had just been black-listed.

The oldest Son ended up being the first to leave due to homework that he had finish; he was reluctant to leave Pogue alone, but the biker assured him he was fine, and he would sit with a couple of guys from the swim team who had ordered a feast of fries and burgers. Caleb laughed at Pogue's mooching talents and said his goodbyes to him and the rest of the Sons before leaving the bar.

Pogue was about to get up and join the swimmers when Reid sauntered over and dropped gracelessly into Caleb's abandoned seat.

"Don't make this into a war, Pogue," Reid warned, his body relaxed in the chair but his eyes flaming.

"I'm not doing anything," Pogue snorted, meeting Reid's eyes fearlessly. "You're the one playing macho man."

"You're the one who started this, and now you went and dragged Golden Boy into it, too, so really, are you going to blame me?" The blonde retorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why can't you just let Tyler be happy?"

"Forget it, Reid," Pogue sighed and pushed his chair to get up. He wasn't about to spill his heart out twice in one week. "You wouldn't understand anyway. Your idea of a relationship is an hour, two if it's a good night."

Reid rolled his eyes and mirrored Pogue, standing so they'd be eye level. "It's not about me. It's about Tyler," he reminded him and turned his head to look at Tyler and Justin sitting with each other in a booth and laughing.

"Fuck, Reid, do you really think I'm just out to ruin his life?" Pogue snarled, making sure to keep his voice low and his eyes set on Reid's blue ones. "I just..." He sighed and closed his eyes slowly. "Nevermind," he breathed out and opened his eyes.

Reid watched the play of emotions on Pogue's face and something tugged at his heart strings. Pogue was his brother, and he loved him, but Tyler was his best friend, and the brunette had a special place in his heart. He would always put him before the other Sons. "Justin's a good guy. Let Tyler have some fun."

"A good guy—" Pogue bit his lip before he could finish the thought and took a deep breath to calm himself. "He's not as good of a guy as you think he is."

"And why not?"

"He knows, Reid. He knows I like Tyler, and he fucking exploits it to no end. Just watch him," Pogue advised and left before Reid could respond.

Reid watched as Pogue walked away then looked at the booth Tyler and Justin were in. Justin had his head down on his arms as he listened to a story Tyler was telling him. He wore his usual grin and had his eyes focused solely on Tyler, giving him the attention he deserved. Reid snorted and shook his head—Pogue was just jealous.


	8. Chapter 8

The following weeks were filled with underlying tension and a subliminal war between the three eldest Sons. Tyler was only mildly aware of the feud that had begun among them because Justin had an uncanny ability to pull Tyler's mind off of his Brothers and gain his undivided attention. However, there was one thing that remained on Tyler's mind: Caleb kept pulling him aside to tell him "something he needed to know," but Reid and Justin always seemed to conveniently interrupt, and it left Caleb stuck in a pregnant pause—this was one of those moments.

"Listen, Tyler, before you go," Caleb started off as he, once again, pulled the youngest Son aside, away from the crowd at Nicky's and towards an empty spot near the wall.

"You know, you've been trying to tell me something for almost two weeks now, but you won't say it in front of Reid or Justin. What's going on?" Tyler's tone wasn't accusing or angry; he was simply curious, and his innocence made Caleb take in a deep breath.

"It's just that Pogue—"

"Is he okay? He seems sort of... down lately, and all he and Reid do is argue. Something about some girl, I think."

Tyler's worry had Caleb mentally beating himself up and sighing before speaking again. "It's something like that. You see, Pogue has... _feelings_ for, uh, someone..."

"And Reid fooled around with her?" Tyler guessed and let out a sigh at his best friend's crudeness.

Caleb opened his mouth to speak, then closed it so he could rethink how he was going to word what he wanted to say. "Well, _she_ is a _he_."

Before Tyler could even think of how to begin to respond to that statement, Justin came and wrapped his arms around his waist, his front glued to Tyler's back. "Hey, sorry, there was actually a line in the bathroom."

"Uhh..." Tyler's mind appeared to have been fried, and Caleb mentally cursed himself for thinking Nicky's was a good place to drop this bomb on Tyler.

"Tyler?" Justin asked, worry lacing his voice. He shot Caleb a suspicious glare before stepping forward and taking Tyler's hand, tugging on it to get his attention, but Tyler's brain still wasn't functioning properly.

"Um, I, uh, I... need to talk to Caleb," Tyler finally managed to sputter out and let his hand drop from Justin's.

"Reid's waiting for us in your car, though. He's wasting gas," Justin informed and took a hold of Tyler's hand again. "Let's go. Nice seeing you, Caleb."

"Right," Tyler sighed, "We'll talk later?" he asked Caleb as Justin pulled him towards the exit.

"Definitely," Caleb muttered, though he knew Tyler couldn't hear him. He had watched the interaction between Tyler and Justin closely—and he didn't like it.

The way Justin touched Tyler radiated possession, and while Caleb understood a bit of jealousy was healthy, the looks Justin gave him—and Pogue—were far more than a little bit of the green-eyed monster. It was no longer about Pogue's feelings to Caleb; Tyler was sinking into quicksand if Justin really was the bloodhound he appeared to be.

Tyler's mind was still reeling when Reid parked in front of the dorms. He foggily remembered telling the blonde good night before letting Justin lead him to his dorm.

_Pogue has a crush on a guy, and him and Reid are arguing, and since when is Pogue gay? Why does Reid have a problem anyway? He's fine with me... I think. What if he's not?_

The thoughts kept repeating and manifesting themselves even as Tyler tried to focus on what Justin was saying as he stripped—something about Brad off visiting his family, maybe? Tyler shook his head and looked at his now shirtless boyfriend. "Uh, sorry, what did you say?"

"Spacing out on me?" Justin teased with a grin and sat down next to Tyler on the bed.

Tyler shrugged slightly and shook his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff."

"It's fine," Justin assured and leaned over to kiss Tyler's jaw, "You can make it up to me tonight. Brad's visiting family so we have all night, and tomorrow's Saturday, sooo..."

Tyler's features slowly lit up with a grin before he leaned in and captured Justin's lips in a kiss, one that was slow and exploratory and sampled what the rest of the night would be like to make up for the quickies they had gotten accustomed to.

The issue of Reid's disapproval and Pogue's dilemma still nagged at the back of Tyler's mind, but Justin was pushing him down and climbing on top of him, and Tyler was able to push away those thoughts away enough to let his body and Justin's touch take over.

Back at Nicky's, Caleb had just finished his last Coke and bid the crowd he had been sitting with goodbye; however, as he was walking through the parking lot to get to his car, Pogue pulled up aside him in a parking spot, and Caleb decided to stop and wait for him.

"You're leaving early. Got a date?" Pogue greeted as he got off the bike and took his helmet off.

Caleb snorted and leaned against the car in the parking spot next to Pogue's. "I wish. Just decided to crash early, I guess," he shrugged. "Tyler and Reid bailed, and I was getting tired of talking about sports and stats with the guys."

"You need a life," Pogue teased and leaned on his bike, facing Caleb. "Where'd Reid go?"

"He said he had to grab something back at the dorms, then he was off to some party in the next town with some of his other friends."

"Oh." He meant to add the question of where Tyler had gone off to, but he knew answer and figured it was better left unsaid. Caleb was also aware that Pogue had intentionally not asked about Tyler's whereabouts; however, he didn't want to bring the youngest Son's relationship up because he knew how Pogue would react if he shared his thoughts on Justin's possessiveness.

They stood in silence for a moment, both plagued by the turmoil of not being able to speak freely. Pogue was the one to break the quiet by asking, "So, uh, I was just gunna grab a burger and fries. Wanna join? My treat."

Caleb pushed himself off the car and shrugged a bit. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Thanks for being so enthusiastic," Pogue muttered and rolled his eyes but elbowed Caleb in the ribs to let him know he was joking.

"You're not exactly my ideal date is all. I mean you've got the hair... but I like a little more cleavage. Try a v-neck next time," Caleb grinned and laughed at the look Pogue threw him.

The pair made their way back into Nicky's and placed their orders before finding seats. They opted to sit in an empty booth rather than join a pre-existing group already sitting at one of the tables.

Across the bar, Aaron Abbot watched the two sit before getting up to make his move. He had been itching for a fight since Reid had beaten him at pool, but Kira had distracted him from going at it then. Now, he had the opportunity to take it out on the older Sons.

"Well, look at what we have here... two fags on a date. Isn't that cute, Ryan?" Aaron asked with a smirk, and his wingman snorted in response from behind him.

"Piss off, Abbot," Caleb said offhandedly and flowed right back into the conversation he was having with Pogue. He saw the anger that had flared in the other Son's eyes and knew that shit would hit the proverbial fan if the bully didn't back off.

"And here I thought Simms was the only one who swung for the home team. All four of you are queers now?" Aaron continued on and placed his hands on the table to lean on it. Caleb ignored him, but he noticed the clench of Pogue's jaw and decided to react.

He stood up and shoved Aaron's shoulder to gain some distance between them. "Stop trying to start shit, and just go away."

Aaron snorted and smirked down at Pogue before leaning on the table again, this time lowering himself towards Pogue. "Boyfriend has to defend you now? And here I thought you'd be the top."

Caleb wasn't sure if it was that comment itself that made Pogue snap or if it was just the last straw on his back, but something inside the other teen seemed to have exploded and with movements faster than Caleb had ever seen Pogue have, he was out of his seat, tackling Aaron, and throwing punches. For a second, Caleb was frozen, but he quickly snapped out of it and pushed Ryan away when he tried to get involved. He attempted to pull the two apart and talk sense into Pogue, but it seemed that Pogue was set on pummeling Aaron's face in.

A crowd had begun to form and cheer around the two, but Nicky quickly broke through and aided Caleb in separating the dueling teens.

"I'll make those orders to go," the bartender scowled as he pulled Aaron away towards the bar, who was sneering at Pogue. He probably had some more fighting words in him, but the blood gushing from his nose and lip stopped him from being able to spit them out.

"Yeah," Caleb sighed and looked over Pogue, who was fuming silently and staring at the floor. There was barely a scratch on him, but Caleb saw a bruise already forming along his cheekbone. "Was it really worth it?"

"I imagined Justin's face on his body," Pogue muttered and finally looked up. He glared at the few bystanders that remained to see the aftermath, and it caused them to scurry away. "So, yeah, it was definitely worth it," he finished off with a satisfied smile tugging at his lips.

Caleb stayed quiet and silently took the two styrofoam boxes Nicky brought over.

"I already get on your case about Reid, don't make me add him to the list," Nicky warned as he handed the boxes over.

"Sorry, it won't happen again," Caleb apologized and elbowed Pogue harshly to have him agree.

"Yeah, Nicky, it was stupid," Pogue nodded and offered a smile. Nicky relented and nodded once in return before going back to the bar.

"Let's get out of here. We'll eat at my house," Caleb sighed and led the way out of the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

It was nearing four in the afternoon when Tyler's phone started vibrating on Justin's nightstand. The youngest Son groaned and stretched before reaching for it. Justin grumbled and tightened his arms around Tyler's waist, wordlessly telling him he didn't want him to leave.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got one more round in me," Tyler teased before answer his phone. Pogue's voice sounded on the other side of the line.

"Hey, Ty, we need to talk. Are you free today?"

"I'm not sure," Tyler replied, trying his hardest to keep his voice even as Justin's lips worked their around his neck.

"It's important," Pogue added, and Tyler bit his lip in consideration.

"Well…" he murmured and ran his hand along Justin's peach-fuzz hair, causing him to look up at Tyler with eyes asking him to stay. Tyler let out a soft sigh and sat up; in reaction, Justin collapsed onto the bed next to him. "When do you wanna meet?"

"My place, in an hour?"

"Okay, I'll see you there," Tyler said and hung up. He placed it back on the nightstand before leaning down to kiss Justin's cheek. "Sorry, but something's going on with Pogue."

Justin forced a smile and squeezed Tyler's hand. "Don't worry about it. I understand, but… never mind," he shook his head and sat up.

"But what?" Tyler asked as he climbed over Justin to get off the bed and look for clothes to wear.

"Just… be careful," Justin worded carefully and watched as Tyler pulled on boxers and jeans.

"It's Pogue," Tyler chuckled and pulled a tee-shirt on. "He's one of my best friends. What's there to be careful about?"

Justin shrugged and grinned as Tyler pulled on one of his hoodies. "You can keep it," he commented, "It looks good on you."

Tyler smirked and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. "You just like seeing me in your clothes," he teased and took a seat next to Justin on the bed so that he could pull his shoes on.

"You're just so sexy in them," Justin smirked and moved to sit behind Tyler, his legs framing Tyler's and his arms snaking around his waist as he peppered kisses along the back of his neck.

The smaller teen laughed and turned his head to catch Justin's lips in a kiss. "Don't try to get me back into bed. If you get dressed, we can get something to eat."

Justin sighed and squeezed Tyler's thighs before climbing out of bed. "Always wanting to eat… you're so maintenance," he joked.

The youngest Son grinned and watched as the other teen dressed. "I love knowing what's under those clothes," he commented, a blush spreading across his features.

"Now's who trying to get who into bed?" Justin smirked and leaned down to place a quick kiss on Tyler's cheek. "Now let's go—I'm starving."

After eating, Justin dropped Tyler off at the Parry estate and watched as his boyfriend walked up to the front door. Tyler turned around and saw Justin waiting, so he smiled and waved him off, telling him it was okay to go, before turning and ringing the doorbell.

Justin continued to wait and watch, though. He saw as Pogue opened the door and invited Tyler in, and after Tyler disappeared into the house, the long-haired teen looked to the car and the two of them locked eyes. It didn't last long, however, because Pogue just shook his head slightly and went inside. Justin waited a moment longer before driving off.

Inside, Tyler had gone to the kitchen and treated himself to a glass of iced tea. Pogue came in quietly and took a seat across from Tyler at the kitchen table.

"Hey," he said simply, and Tyler smiled in return.

"Hey."

"Haven't seen you in a while… I miss you," Pogue murmured, his eyes dropping down to look at his folded hands on the table.

"Yeah… things have been weird lately, huh?"

"Yeah," Pogue sighed. They silent for a moment, then Tyler reached over and placed his hand on top of Pogue's clasped ones, squeezing them lightly.

"Caleb told me…" he said softly, and Pogue's eyes widened slightly while his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"And…?"

"And… I don't get why this is causing all of this drama between you and Reid. It's really none of his business," Tyler sighed, "I'll talk to him about it."

"...wait. You're fine with it?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I think you should definitely go for it," Tyler suggested with a bright smile. "Screw what Reid says."

Pogue opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it. He had nothing to say, so he stared at Tyler dumbly.

"Sooo…?"

"You don't wanna how… or when… or anything?"

Tyler shrugged and nodded his head. "If you wanna share, then yeah, of course."

Pogue took in a deep breath and let out in a sigh. "Well, uh… it started last summer."

"And I'm only finding out now?" Tyler asked, feigning to be hurt, which Pogue chuckled at before continuing.

"Well yeah, last summer, during that blackout. We were stuck together because it was a mess outside so I couldn't ride my bike home, so I hadda spend the night, and we just started talking, and I don't know… something that night just clicked in me, and I just knew."

Tyler listened with a confused expression on his face. "But I was with you that night…"

Pogue looked around, puzzled by Tyler's statement. "Yeah… wait, what exactly did Caleb tell you?"

"That you liked a guy…"

"He didn't tell you who?" Pogue asked, his voice taking on a note of nervousness.

"No, but I'm pretty sure you just did," Tyler said with an astonished tone. "And, uh, well, uh, I'm flattered, but I, uh… maybe I should go," he said in a rush and moved to stand up, but Pogue grabbed his wrist.

"Tyler, no," Pogue sighed, "Don't do that. I don't want things to be weird between us. I just thought you should know."

Tyler sat down and chewed on his lip as his mind went on overdrive. Everything from the past few weeks was making sense now, from Reid's protectiveness, to Caleb's insistence, to Pogue's silence, to Justin's odd warning that morning… "Wait, you all knew? Even Justin?"

Pogue nodded in response, watching Tyler with cautious eyes.

"And none of you thought to tell me sooner?" He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, no… I mean, I wanted to, trust me, I did, but then Justin came along… and well, you've seen how everything's gone downhill."

"Why didn't you tell me last summer?"

Pogue sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I didn't know what I was feeling… or if you would even consider me, and then when you let us know that you were into guys, I didn't want to rush you into anything, and then Justin came along, and is there really a right time to let that cat out of the bag?"

"No… but if Justin hadn't come along…?"

"We could be playing a whole different ball game right now."

A silence fell upon them as they just stared at each other, both watching the other's movements and mannerisms until Tyler sighed and looked down.

"Would you have even wanted me in that way?"

"I should go," Tyler mumbled and stood up abruptly, but Pogue stood up just as quickly and took a hold of Tyler's arm before the boy could rush off. He didn't say anything, though, and just held Tyler there, at less than arm's length away, and watched him. The younger Son avoided his eyes and kept his gaze down at the floor.

"Tyler…" Pogue breathed out, and the darker haired teen looked up the slightest bit. "Answer me."

"I… really like Justin," Tyler murmured and looked down again. "He's a great guy and—"

"Don't. Just don't," Pogue said angrily and let go of Tyler. "_Justin_ isn't the great guy you think he is. Reid's too blind to see it, but he's dangerous, Ty. He's jealous and possessive and—"

"Pogue, he's—"

"Have you noticed that since Justin came around, the four of us never hang out together anymore? That Justin is almost always by your side if either me or Caleb come around?"

Tyler sighed and shook his head, "You're just making mountains out of mole hills."

"First off, no body uses that expression in real life. Second off, ask Caleb. He didn't believe me either at first, but _Justin_ slipped up and let Caleb see the jerk he really is. Just watch him whenever he's around us with you."

Tyler stayed quiet and just observed Pogue for a moment, taking in the honesty behind his statement. "I'll talk to him about it," he suggested, but Pogue shook his head.

"I really don't trust him, Tyler. If you say something about it, he might get mad and—"

"You think he'd hit me?" Tyler asked, appalled that Pogue would even think of that. "He would _never_ do that, Pogue. I can't believe you would even think that of him… wow." Tyler shook his head at Pogue, his eyes shining with disbelief, and walked away without another word.

"Tyler, don't be like that," Pogue called after him and followed. "I'm just worried."

"Well stick that worry up your ass because I don't need it. Right now, I really don't see why I like you so much—ergh, uh, liked you… so much," Tyler blushed from being flustered with his slip up and quickly made his way towards the front door and out, leaving Pogue standing there stunned.

He had a chance.


	10. An Apology

NOT AN UPDATE

I realize I sort of disappeared for a while, and I wholeheartedly apologize for that! I know that I hate when writers just abandon stories, so I try not to do so, but real life does like to beckon me at the most inopportune moments... however, do not fear! I actually started writing out the next chapter a very long time ago, in October, I believe, so I just need to finish that.

I plan on finishing this fic, so please, stick around and see what comes of it :)

Yours truly,

basket of posies


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: I AM SO SORRY. I honestly never meant to let this or any of my stories hang for so long. I really want to finish this, and I will. I'm not sure how steady my updates will be, but please don't lose hope! I tried making this longer to make up for the long wait. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope I didn't lose too many readers...**

* * *

It was late Sunday evening, and Pogue and Caleb were spending it in Nicky's, watching a football game on the new TV Nicky had installed not too long ago. They were sitting at a table near the corner it was in, sipping on their sodas and snacking on their now cold fries. During a time-out, Pogue checked his phone and sighed.

"I gotta head out," he said as he stood and slipped into his leather jacket, "My mom's car needs to get its oil changed and apparently, she needs it done now."

Caleb chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "Moms always need things done right at that exact instant."

"Oh, don't I know it," Pogue rolled his eyes. "Catch you later," he said as he headed towards the exit. Caleb nodded his goodbye and watched Pogue walk away until he heard the announcer on the TV again. Had he watched a second later, he would have seen the scene that was about to go down.

Pogue had just opened the door and stepped outside when his t-shirt was grabbed and he was pushed against the cement wall next to the door. He was met with the frigidness of Justin's blue eyes, his red-tinged cheeks, and the anger set in his shoulders.

"Stay away from him," Justin warned, his face inches away from Pogue.

The long-haired teen scoffed and shoved the other boy away. "Do you think you scare me?"

"I think you're a jealous bastard who's trying to steal my boyfriend," Justin answered, back in Pogue's personal space again, but Pogue just leaned against the wall and watched him with cool eyes.

"Tyler's a smart kid. He can make his own decisions," Pogue shrugged and pushed himself off the wall. "You'd know that if you weren't always busy shoving your hand down his pants and keeping him away from us."

Justin let out a laugh of disbelief. "You'd know Tyler and me are just fine with our relationship if you didn't waste your time pretending you could have what's mine."

"Yours?" Pogue laughed, a swell of anger rising in his chest at Justin thinking he could own Tyler. "Tyler will never be _yours_, buddy. He always comes back to us, to me, if you haven't noticed."

By this time, the two of them had their faces inches away from each other, close enough to feel the heat radiating off each other's bodies.

"Too bad, I'm the one who gives him what he needs," Justin shot back and nearly growled at the smirk that Pogue's lips had slid into at the statement.

"Only because he didn't realize he could get it much better elsewhere, but trust me, he definitely knows now, and I know he's not scared to take it," Pogue told him smugly and was about to take a step back when Justin shoved him, then took a swing at him that Pogue narrowly avoided.

"You asshole, I knew you tried something with him!" Justin snarled out as he tackled Pogue to the ground, the two of them rolling around as they threw punches and wrestled.

"You're just mad because Tyler finally realized he could do way better," Pogue grunted out as one of Justin's fist met with his ribs. It elicited a growl out of Justin and had him throwing more punches.

Pogue didn't know how long they were at it, but soon enough someone was shouting at them and pulling him away from Justin.

"What the fuck is going on?" Reid demanded as he stood between Pogue and Justin, a hand on both their chests to keep the fuming teens separated.

"Your _friend_ here is trying to get into Tyler's pants," Justin explained, his eyes locked onto Pogue's.

"Oh, I've been there, done that," Pogue lied just to get a rise of out the other boy, and it worked, but Reid just held him back and glared at Pogue.

"Pogue, shut the fuck up," the blonde sneered, "Get over your schoolgirl crush and let Ty be happy."

"Me? Really? He started this shit, attacking me as soon as I got out of Nicky's. What did you want me to do?"

"You're trying to take what's _mine_."

"First off, I'm the voice of reason here, and that's a problem. Second, Pogue, maybe you should have kept your big mouth shut yesterday. And third," he turned to Justin, facing him head on as he stood between the two of them, "Do not _ever_ talk about Tyler like you own him again or I'll show you what being owned is."

Justin scoffed and looked away for a moment. "And here I thought you were on my side."

"I'm on _Tyler's_ side," Reid corrected and looked over his shoulder at a glaring Pogue. "Go home, Pogue," he ordered and before he could retaliate, he added, "Before I get Caleb." Pogue sighed and with one last menacing glare, walked away towards his bike.

"So what now?" Justin asked and Reid shook his head, partially in disgust and partially in disappointment, as he walked past him to get into Nicky's.

"Reid, come on, man," Justin sighed and followed Reid in. "You know I did it for Tyler."

"Right," he muttered as they made their way to the bar. He purposely ignored Caleb and the tugging on his Power as the other teen reached out to him. "Let me get a coke and an ice pack," Reid told Nicky and took a seat on a barstool.

"I only want him to be happy," Justin continued and sat next to Reid, "And I know he's happy with me."

Reid's jaw clenched slightly at Justin's words, but he forced himself to relax and focused on taking a sip from the soda Nicky set in front of him. "Tyler knows what's right for him," Was all Reid said as he handed Justin the icepack.

"Then why did you try so hard to keep Pogue away from him?" Justin countered and pressed the ice pack against his aching cheek.

"To let him test the waters with you," Reid answered simply, "He came back different from camp, more confident and happier than I'd seen him in a while," he explained further, then shrugged, "I didn't want Pogue ruining what you guys could have before Tyler had a good taste of it."

"How sweet," Justin muttered and dropped the icepack on the counter.

"I know," Reid smirked and finished off his soda. "I've got plans so catch you later," he said as he pulled a couple of dollars out of his pocket to put on the bar next to his drink.

"See ya," Justin muttered in reply.

"One more thing," Reid said before he turned to leave, "Tell Tyler the truth about what happened today or I will," he locked eyes with the other teen, his steel stare daring him to try something.

"Wasn't planning on doing anything but," Justin replied smoothly, giving Reid a placating smile. Reid responded with a quick quirk of his lips before he finally turned and left.

He could feel Caleb's eyes boring holes into his back as he walked by but he paid no mind and just kept walking, but that didn't stop the older teen's voice in his head.

_What's going on? _

_Nothing._

_I know you're lying. What happened?_

_Ask Pogue._

Reid didn't let Caleb answer; he focused on shutting his mind off and got into Tyler's stolen Hummer.

—

To say the following week of school was awkward was an understatement. Tyler was upset with Justin and couldn't really look Pogue in the eye, so he avoided them both and spent most of his time with Reid. Pogue and Justin got into scuttles in the hallways and the locker room, but Caleb or Reid usually stopped them before they turned into anything big. Friday afternoon couldn't have sooner.

"He hates me," Pogue sighed. He was in Nicky's, sitting at a table with Caleb as he watched Justin and Tyler quietly talk in the corner near the pool tables.

"No, he doesn't," Caleb soothed, "He's confused, sort of angry, and really upset. He's just dealing with it the same way he always does: clamming up and trying to go unnoticed."

"He won't even look at me," Pogue argued.

"Give him time," Caleb shrugged and leaned back in his seat, "At least it's out in the open now."

Pogue sighed again and tore his eyes away from Tyler to look at Caleb. "Yeah," he muttered under his breath.

"C'mon, let's play a round of fooseball. Loser buys the drinks," Caleb offered, wanting to get Pogue's mind off the situation.

"Fine," Pogue murmured and followed the older teen to the fooseball table.

Meanwhile, Justin and Tyler were in their own little world.

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" Justin asked, an almost pleading tone lacing his voice.

"I just wish you hadn't done anything at all," Tyler sighed, avoiding making eye contact with the other teen. "I told you it didn't change anything, so I don't get why you had to say anything to him at all."

"I was jealous, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry," Justin repeated for what he felt was the hundredth time, but still, he made sure his apology was heartfelt. "I hate it that you're mad at me," he admitted and slipped his hand into Tyler's, lacing their fingers and squeezing lightly. "I miss talking to you," he murmured as he leaned in to place a soft kiss on Tyler's cheek.

"I miss you, too," Tyler said softly in reply and finally looked up to meet Justin's eyes. "But you didn't just go and fight with one of my best friends, you basically told me you don't trust me."

"I do, Tyler, I swear, but I just didn't think," Justin explained, his other hand finding Tyler's. "C'mon, we haven't seen each other outside of school for almost a week now. Let me take you out tonight. A nice dinner, a walk around the park, we can recreate the playground scene from Spiderman, hm, how about it?"

Tyler rolled his eyes but let out a laugh to let Justin know he was joking. "Alright," he agreed and leaned forward to kiss Justin softly. "But you better behave like a gentleman," he teased with a grin.

"Promise," Justin said with a smile, "I'll walk you to your door, give you a kiss goodnight, and then go to my room. No funny business."

"…maybe a little funny business."

"Whatever you want," Justin chuckled and pressed his lips against Tyler's. He sucked his lower lip in between his own and ran his teeth across it before pulling away.

"Okay," Tyler breathed out and smiled. "Before you convince me to get to the funny stuff now, how about we go find Reid before he wrecks Nicky's?"

Justin turned his head to look for said blonde in the crowd, but instead, he managed to meet eyes with Pogue's. Not able to resist, he smirked and gave him a quick wink. How obviously the other teen's jaw clenched made him smirk a little more, but he turned back to Tyler. "Where is Reid, anyway?"

"That questions usually leads to finding Reid in a bad situation," Tyler sighed and leaned up to give Justin one last kiss before he led them off to find Reid.

Pogue watched Tyler and Justin as they made their way around Nicky's from where he sat with Caleb. "I can't wait for him to fuck up so Tyler can finally see him as the jerk he is."

"I'd rather not have Baby Boy hurt," Caleb pointed out. "Just let it play out, Pogue."

"Yeah," Pogue muttered under his breath, but it didn't stop him from thinking about how hard he'd hit Justin if he hurt Tyler.

And he knew that was a 'when', not an if.


	12. Chapter 11

The weekend fared no better for Pogue. His mother had him cooped up at home because relatives were visiting and it would be rude if he didn't make an appearance… a constant one at that. It gave him no time to regain his cool when it came to Justin, and more importantly, he didn't have any time to talk to Tyler.

By the time Monday morning came around, it seemed like he was more on edge than he had been Friday—Caleb noticed right away.

"Wanna slam your locker a little harder? I don't think the people in Canada heard you," he commented when Pogue used a little too much effort in closing his locker. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Pogue sighed and leaned against the lockers, his head lolling back against them. "I had to deal with my mom's family all weekend. I'd rather have drank gasoline and lit myself on fire from inside out."

"Please, give me more details," Caleb commented, his face contorted in disgust.

"You asked," Pogue muttered and pushed himself off the lockers. "And now we get to go see Tyler and his lovebird. I'm so excited."

"About that…"

Pogue narrowed his eyes at Caleb. "What?"

"Well, Ty's not here today. And neither is Justin. They're not here together."

"So they're skipping together?"

"Something like that."

"Stop it with the games. Just spit it out."

"Well, according to Reid, Justin took Tyler to the cabin his parents own near some lake up north. They're coming back tonight," Caleb explained, wary of Pogue's reaction. The lack of expression on the other teen's face worried him a bit.

"Isn't that just so fucking romantic?" Pogue finally muttered before storming down the hallway. Caleb sighed and followed after him; it was going to be a long day.

After a day of short fuses and silent anger, Pogue was ready to hit the gym for a couple of hours and then swim to get rid of the stress the weights couldn't release. Swim practice was cancelled so he had a whole afternoon to himself and his thoughts.

He went up to his dorm room to change and drop his book bag off, but when he opened the door, he found someone very unexpected sitting on his bed.

"Tyler?" he asked, confusion overriding the tugging of his heartstrings. "I thought you were gone until tonight."

"Yeah," Tyler shrugged and looked down at his hands in his lap, "I convinced Justin to come back early. Homework and stuff."

Dropping his bag by his desk, Pogue nodded slowly and eyed Tyler, "Right. So why are you in my room?"

Tyler took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "I don't know."

"Okay," Pogue replied and took off his jacket and tie, draping them on the back of his desk chair. "Wanna talk?" he asked and took a seat next to Tyler on the bed, making sure to keep a friendly distance between the two of them, but that distance was quickly closed when Tyler lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Pogue tightly, his face pressed closely against Pogue's neck.

Pogue froze for a second, not expecting the sudden action, but he slowly reacted and wrapped his arms around Tyler loosely in return. "What's going on, baby boy?"

"I don't actually have homework to do. I just wanted to come home because I missed you, and when I was mad at you and Justin, I missed talking to you more than him, and I don't know what that means, but this weekend was so nice and perfect, but not really because you just kept coming into my head and I kept wanting to reach out to you, and I don't know what to do or what I want, so I'm here and I guess that answers the question, but I just want to be next to you," Tyler explained, his voice reaching a frantic level and his grip becoming vice-like.

The room fell into a pregnant silence as the two of them let the words wash over them. Tyler felt warmth spread across his cheeks and down his neck as he realized exactly what he had confessed, and the lack of response from Pogue was making him feel the need to run. He loosened his arms from around Pogue and was ready to let go and leave, but Pogue's arms tightened in response and pulled him closer.

"Don't go," the long-haired teen finally spoke.

"Then say something because I'm pretty sure I've got tears ready to start running and I really don't want to cry," Tyler mumbled into Pogue's shoulder, relaxing his body against the other boy's.

"Just stay," Pogue breathed out and turned his face to bury his nose in Tyler's hair. He didn't really know what to do in this situation, but he knew he didn't want Tyler to leave.

_Might need to talk to you later. Be ready. _Pogue sent to Caleb quickly, then shut his mind off from the other teen—Tyler needed all of his attention right now.

That night at Nicky's, Reid had convinced Caleb to play a game of pool with him; the eldest Son had agreed only because he needed something to keep his mind off what Pogue could have possibly gotten himself into, and he was hoping Pogue would eventually come to Nicky's.

"When's Tyler coming back?" Caleb asked as he lined up a shot.

"Probably soon," Reid shrugged. "Why?"

"Just wondering," The older teen murmured and stood up straight after missing his shot.

"Well, Justin just walked in so I'm guessing Tyler's somewhere around here," Reid commented and nodded over to the entrance where Justin was taking off his hat and coat.

Caleb made a noncommittal noise in response and watched as Justin made his way over to them.

"Have you guys seen Tyler? I checked his room and called but no answer, and he's not answering any of my texts," Justin said as he dropped his coat on the back of a nearby chair.

"Didn't you just get back?" Caleb asked, his eyebrows raised in skepticism.

"No, we came back a while ago, right after school let out," Justin explained. "Tyler had homework to do."

"He's probably in the library, then," Reid commented offhandedly. He knew there was something off, though, because he remembered Tyler specifically finishing his homework before he left Friday for the date that ended up being a weekend getaway. "He'll show up eventually."

"Right," Justin murmured. "Well I'm gunna get a burger. You guys want anything?"

Both Sons said no and watched as Justin walked over to the bar to order.

"Weird, Tyler never leaves his homework for the last minute," Caleb commented and shook his head to clear it before leaning down and setting up a shot.

Reid stayed quiet and leaned against the table, his arms crossed as he half-watched Caleb while sending out a thought to Tyler.

_Check your phone. Your story is you were in the library, by the way, and you've got some explaining to do tonight. _

Tyler squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. "I should go," he murmured as he looked at his phone: one missed call and five unread messages. "Justin's gunna wonder where I am." He moved to untangle himself from Pogue's arms and the blanket around them, but Pogue pulled him closer.

They had ended up talking and hearing each other out, but while it left them both with clearer heads, it also created shaky ground for them to walk on. When Pogue finally wanted to just stop thinking, he popped in a DVD and the two of them had been watching movies since then.

It gave them a chance to be just Tyler and Pogue, as well as an opportunity to be close to each other and to revel in each other's warmth without any questions asked. The two of them ended up in sweats and tee-shirts, Tyler in a borrowed set from Pogue, and under the blanket as they watched old favorites.

"Just finish the movie," Pogue suggested and paused it in case Tyler really wanted to leave. "There's only ten minutes left."

"Yeah, okay," Tyler agreed and slid down again to rest his head on Pogue's chest, one of his arms snaking around the other teen's waist and a small, satisfied smile pulling on his lips. "…or we can just watch another movie after this one…"

Pogue chuckled and Tyler felt it through his chest. "I'm not really sure how much longer I can control myself around you, Ty."

The statement brought a splash of red to Tyler's cheeks. "Same. And I don't want to be that guy."

"I know," Pogue murmured and ran his fingers through Tyler's hair soothingly, "And you're not. We'll work everything out, one step at a time."

"Yeah," Tyler sighed and grabbed the remote from Pogue's hand to press play. He didn't want the movie to end, but he knew he'd been gone for a while and it had to be raising questions in Justin's mind.

When the two finally found themselves at Nicky's, Caleb was the first one to see them walk in, and he immediately noticed there was something different about them. They both look relaxed, almost relieved, and Caleb wasn't sure if he wanted to know why.

"Well aren't you a walking ray of sunshine?" Reid asked Tyler when he and Pogue approached the table. "That weekend away do you good?"

"Something like that," Tyler answered softly, his lips quirking up into a smile. "Miss me?"

"Not as much as Justin has these past couple of hours," Reid answered with a smirk. "Care to explain?"

"Not really, not now," Tyler shook his head and looked over to Pogue who was having a quiet conversation with Caleb at the other end of the pool table. "Where's Justin anyway?"

"Why'd you look at Pogue like that?" Reid teased and elbowed Tyler in the ribs playfully, "You've got _so _much explaining to do tonight."

Tyler blushed and looked down at his hands. "I'll tell you later. Just not here, alright?"

"Oh, this is serious," Reid commented and arched an eyebrow at his best friend. "Well clean up your act, Justin's coming over," he advised and turned back to the table to rack the balls and give Tyler privacy.

"Hey, Tyler," Justin greeted with a smile, "Where've you been?" he asked as he wrapped his arms Tyler's waist and pulled him close.

"The library… I had more homework than I thought," he lied and felt his stomach drop—he never liked lying. "I had my phone on silent, sorry for not answering."

"It's no big deal," Justin shrugged and leaned down to give Tyler a quick kiss. "I was just worried about you."

"Yeah, I thought you would be. I wanted to show you I was still alive," Tyler joked and gave Justin a small smile, "I'm beat though, so I think I'm gunna head back and turn in."

"It's barely 9," Justin pointed out, his eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Yeah, I know, but it's not like you gave me much time to sleep this weekend," Tyler teased.

Justin chuckled and conceded with a kiss to Tyler's cheek. "True. Want me to head back with you?"

"No, it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow," Tyler promised.

"Gotcha," Justin smiled and pressed his lips to Tyler's once more before letting him go. Tyler smiled slightly and headed towards the door. Reid had been accidentally eavesdropping and decided to join Tyler in going back. He glanced over at Pogue and Caleb and found them still deep conversation, so he just handed his pool stick over to Justin and followed after Tyler. "See ya," he called over his shoulder as he left to catch up to Tyler.

He caught up to him at the front door and gave his best friend a smirk. "Story time," he said as he swung his arm around Tyler's shoulders. "And don't leave anything out."

Tyler sighed but led the way to his Hummer.

"As if you weren't going to tell me in the first place," Reid scoffed, "By the way, wanna explain why you're in Pogue's clothes?" he smirked, "Don't think I didn't notice."

Tyler blushed and pulled his coat tighter around his body. He had forgotten he had changed and hoped that Justin hadn't noticed. "You'll know everything, I promise."

"If it's what I'm thinking, I'm seeing a whole lot of drama in your future."

Tyler let out a whine—he knew exactly what he was in for.


	13. Chapter 12

Friday afternoon, Pogue and Tyler were the last two in the locker room. Everyone else had either left to wait for the bus or had gone to their cars. There was a swim meet that day and those who had cars were allowed to drive if they didn't want to take the bus—an opportunity almost every junior and senior jumped on. The Sons made it a tradition to all go in Tyler's Hummer, the only car that fit all four of them—until Justin came around.

"So are you ditching our road trip again?" Pogue asked as he closed his locker.

"Yeah, sorry," Tyler said quietly and kept his attention focused on putting his uniform away neatly in his locker.

Pogue sighed and let the hoodie he was about to put on drop back down into his duffel bag.

"Hey, c'mon," he said as he moved around the bench in the middle of the row of lockers to stand behind Tyler, his front pressing against Tyler's back as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "You know I didn't mean it that way," he murmured and let his hands wander under Tyler's sweatshirt, his fingers splaying over his warm skin.

"Pogue, c'mon, someone might see," Tyler pointed out, his cheeks becoming flushed. His body did nothing to fight against it, though, and just melted into Pogue.

"No one's here," the older Son countered and shifted to lean against the lockers next to Tyler, one arm still warmly wrapped around the other teen's waist.

"We'll be late," Tyler told him and closed his locker, then turned to finally look at Pogue. "Justin'll come looking for me and finding us like this would be really awkward."

Pogue just barely resisted rolling his eyes. "I hate watching him with you," Pogue admitted in a grumble and let his arm fall from Tyler's waist so he could press his back against the lockers. "I'm not rushing you or anything," he added quickly, before Tyler could interpret what he said as that, "I just... want to kiss you already."

Tyler grinned and glanced down before looking up to meet Pogue's eyes. "I know. And we can do that all… soon. I promise."

"I know," Pogue smiled and reached over to squeeze Tyler's hand. "You just wait."

Tyler laughed and had to resist the urge to lean over and kiss Pogue once and for all. "I don't think I can wait much longer either," he confessed and ran his hand down the older Son's chest and stomach, stopping right at the elastic of his sweatpants. He smirked at the sharp intake of breath it caused.

"Don't play dirty," Pogue warned, a playful glint in his eyes. "At least, not yet."

Tyler was about to say something witty back when the door slammed open, making the two of them jump apart.

"Tyler! Pogue! Did you fall into a toilet?" Reid's voice sounded out and made them laugh.

"Coming!" Tyler called in response and grabbed his duffel bag, then tossed Pogue's to him.

"You better be talking to me and not Pogue!" Reid called back.

Pogue and Tyler laughed some more as they left the locker room.

On the way to the meet, Reid drove Tyler's Hummer with Pogue in the passenger seat and Caleb in the back while Justin trailed them in his Jeep with Tyler.

Tyler was quiet and lost in his own mind in the car, as he had been all week—that hadn't gone unnoticed by Justin.

"What's on your mind, Ty?" he asked and glanced over to see the small smile that seemed to always accompany his wandering thoughts.

Tyler shrugged slightly and pulled his eyes away from the window to give Justin a small smile. "Just thinking about the meet."

"Yeah?" Justin chuckled, "You seem pretty happy thinking about it."

Tyler just shrugged again and turned to look out the window again.

"I know you're lying," Justin added teasingly. "You're daydreaming about me, aren't you?"

"Mhm, something like that," Tyler murmured distractedly.

Justin let out a soft sigh and reached over to slip his hand into Tyler's. "Hey, c'mon, what's really going on in that head of yours?"

_Sex. Sex with Pogue. Kissing Pogue. Pogue naked. Falling asleep with Pogue. Waking up next to Pogue. Spending weekends with Pogue. __**Being**__ with Pogue._

Tyler was pretty sure Justin didn't really want to know any of that, so he forced himself out of his thoughts. "It's nothing," he assured with a smile and sat up more in his seat, letting Justin know he was alert now.

"Yeah, well, you've been thinking about nothing all week… that's a whole lot of nothing," Justin pointed out and squeezed Tyler's hand. "I'm worried about you."

That made Tyler's stomach twist in guilt but he forced himself to keep a smile on. "I just get lost in my head sometimes," he shrugged, "Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," Justin conceded, mostly because they had just pulled into the parking lot of the opposing school. "Don't get lost in that head of yours when you're swimming. I don't think Coach would take that as a good excuse for drowning."

"Promise not to," Tyler chuckled. "I don't really like the thought of drowning anyway."

"Good," Justin smiled and pulled into a parking spot near the other Sons. "Now how a mutual good luck kiss?"

Tyler knew he couldn't say no without a good reason, but he really didn't have any heart to put to into kissing Justin. It made him feel horrible on the inside, but kissing Justin felt like he was cheating on Pogue, which was just backwards and wrong, but Tyler couldn't help it. He just quirked his lips into a smile and leaned in to kiss Justin.

Luckily, before their lips met, there was an obnoxious knocking and muffled yelling that could only be Reid coming from behind Tyler. The youngest Son laughed, half in relief, half at his friend's antics, and turned and opened the door. "What's up?"

"We're about a minute away from being late, Caleb's forehead vein is doing the twitchy thing it does when he's not happy, and there's no time for you two to smooch, so get your asses out of the car before Coach pulls us out of the meet," Reid told them with an almighty smirk that told Tyler Caleb had sent him as the messenger. The blonde always got some perverse pleasure from delivering Caleb's warning messages.

"Oops," Tyler laughed and got out of the car. Justin gave Reid a tight smile and got out, too.

"Well, come on, start moving!" Reid ordered as he led the way to the pool.

"Moving," Tyler confirmed and followed, Justin at his side.

"I guess we'll have a Congratulations kiss afterwards instead," Justin commented, and Tyler smiled, but inwardly, there was a tiny piece of him wondering if it would be so bad if they lost the meet.

They did end up winning, and Tyler and Justin shared a congratulations kiss… that lasted exactly 17 seconds. Tyler knew because he had counted, without meaning to, of course.

The team had their regular celebratory burger and fries at Nicky's that Tyler let Justin drag him to. He found it hard to have fun, though, since all he could think about was how to phrase what he wanted to tell Justin. Reid would usually pull him out of his thoughts before anyone else noticed, but he noticed Justin giving him concerned looks.

Tyler tried to stay focused, but he couldn't shut his mind off. It didn't help that Pogue gave him bright smiles that made him feel warm and brought a smile to his face. Each smile sent him on another trip in his head that had Reid nudging him to bring him back.

"Hey, do you wanna just get out of here?" Reid finally asked when he brought Tyler out of his latest musings.

"Yeah," Tyler sighed in relief. He had been planning on talking to Justin after they got back, but if Reid was offering him an out, he was ready to take it. As much as he wanted Pogue, he wanted to avoid confrontation, too, and his nerves seemed to be winning over his hormones and feelings.

"I'll tell Pogue and Caleb to get another ride. Gimme one sec," Reid said and went off towards the other two Sons.

Tyler looked around to find Justin so he could tell him he was leaving and found that Justin was already heading towards him.

"Hey, you seem really out of it tonight. You okay?" Justin asked and slipped into the booth next to Tyler.

"Yeah, just tired, I guess, so me and Reid are heading back," Tyler explained and knocked his knee against Justin's lightly to signal him to let him out.

"Let Reid stay. I'll take you back," Justin offered and pressed a kiss to Tyler's temple. "It seems like a quiet night in is what you need."

Tyler held back a sigh and licked his lips, biting the bottom one as he found the words to say. "Actually, we need to talk."

"About what?"

It really seemed that Justin didn't know what was coming and that made Tyler feel even worse. He thought everything was great and there was no reason to break up and now Tyler was going to be the bad guy and he didn't want to do this anymore. Couldn't Reid just do it for him?

"Not here," Tyler shook his head. "Let's go back."

Justin furrowed his eyebrows in concern and moved out of the booth, Tyler following him. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Tyler breathed out and looked down at the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's just go," he insisted and looked up to nod towards the door.

"Yeah, alright, c'mon," Justin said softly and slipped his arm around Tyler's waist as he led them to the exit.

"I'll, uh, I'll meet you by the car. I'm gunna tell Reid he can stay," Tyler told him just as he felt Justin's arm around him.

"Alright," Justin said with a reassuring smile that Tyler tried to return; he hoped it didn't seem too strained.

He really was a good boyfriend, and Tyler really didn't want to hurt him, but each day he waited brought him closer and closer to saying 'screw it' and just jumping Pogue's bones. He was pretty sure being cheated on would hurt more than breaking up, and it wouldn't leave Tyler with a heavy heart.

Justin left and Tyler turned to go look for Reid, but he found the blonde already waiting for him in the booth they had been sitting in before.

"Hey, Justin's gunna take me back," Tyler told him when he got closer.

"I figured. Are you finally giving him 'The Talk'?" Reid teased lightly.

"Yeah, so, do you wanna…?"

"Leave a couple minutes after you guys so you don't have to be alone afterwards?"

"Thanks," Tyler murmured with a smile.

Reid grinned and got up to pull Tyler into a tight hug. "You know I have your back no matter what."

"Yeah, I know. Now let go, I can't breathe," Tyler grunted and squirmed in Reid's grip.

"One second…" Reid laughed and gave him a tight squeeze before finally letting go. "Go do your thing so you can finally get in Pogue's pants," he teased and clapped Tyler on the back.

"You know it's not—"

"I know, I get it. I was joking," Reid assured with a smile. "But really, get a move on before Justin gets worried."

"Yeah," Tyler breathed out. "I'll see ya later," he said as he left Nicky's. Reid watched him leave, then smirked and went over to Pogue and Caleb. He wasn't going to be the one Tyler found in their room—Pogue would be there instead.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: First off, Happy New Year! I hope it's even better than last year :)**

**Second off, I realize I must have lost a lot of readers because of the long (accidental) hiatus. I want to thank everyone who stuck around and all the new readers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... I think it's what everyone's been waiting for. **

**Now go enjoy! And remember, comments are wonderful, wonderful things! **

* * *

The drive back to the dorms was quiet. The only noise came from quiet music on the radio and the tapping of Tyler's fingers on the armrest. Tyler didn't say anything and neither did Justin, though he would look at Tyler with concern in his brow. The looks didn't go unnoticed by the youngest Son, but he chose to not acknowledge them and kept his eyes set on the road in front of them.

When they pulled into a parking spot outside of the dorms, Justin turned the car off, then sat back and looked at Tyler to ask, "Your room or mine?"

"Is Brad in your room?" Tyler murmured, his gaze going down to his hands to watch as he slowly twiddled his thumbs, taking care to trace around his nails and knuckles.

"No, he went home for the weekend," Justin answered and reached over to put his hand over both of Tyler's. "You this nervous is scaring me. What's going on?"

"Not here," Tyler sighed. "Let's go inside."

"Yeah, of course," Justin agreed and undid his seatbelt. The two of them got out of the car and made their way inside.

In Justin's room, Tyler clammed up and sat on Justin's bed while Justin sat across from him on his roommate's bed, watching the younger teen with concern.

"What's going on, Tyler?" he asked softly and moved to sit on his knees in front of the other boy. "Talk to me," he told him and took Tyler's hands into his own, but Tyler quickly took them away.

"Please don't," he whispered and backed up further onto the bed to sit cross-legged on it. He felt his resolve wavering and if Justin kept being the perfect boyfriend, then Tyler knew he wouldn't be able to break it off. He knew it was right when it came to him and Pogue, but he also felt how wrong it was to end things with Justin when he hadn't done anything to cause it.

Justin was taken aback by Tyler's reaction, but he quickly regained his footing. "Did I do something wrong, Ty?"

"No," Tyler sighed and finally made eye contact with Justin. "You didn't do anything wrong which is why this is so hard."

"Ty… what are you saying?"

"I think we should break up." Tyler said it softly but made sure that Justin could hear it.

The other teen swallowed the knot that had come up in his throat and stood up. He ran his hands over his barely there hair and gripped at the back of his neck as he paced to the door and back.

Tyler watched him for a moment but couldn't take his distress so he focused on his hands instead.

It wasn't too late. He could take it back now, tell Justin he was wrong, that he didn't mean it. His mind almost convinced him to do just that, but his heart wouldn't let him. It clenched at the thought of spending one more day leading Justin on and leaving Pogue out.

"Why?" Justin finally said in a broken voice. He was standing in the middle of the beds, looking at Tyler with such confusion and hurt that Tyler almost got up and pulled him into a hug. He stopped himself, though, with the knowledge that giving into that urge wouldn't lead him down the path he wanted. Instead, he looked up at the other teen and shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry…"

"_Why_, Tyler?" Justin repeated, his voice taking on a hint of anger. His eyes were turning red from the tears forming in them and seeing that had Tyler near tears, too.

"I just… I don't think it's working," Tyler explained and let his head drop again to stare at his hands again.

"Look at me," Justin ordered in a strained voice but Tyler shook his head and took in a stuttering breath. "_Look_ at me, Tyler."

"I can't," Tyler whispered and rubbed at his eyes to get rid of his tears before they could fall.

"_Why _are you doing this, Tyler?" Justin asked through gritted teeth. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins because he knew the reason behind it, and he knew that he should have been expecting this with Tyler acting off all week, but he made himself believe everything was alright, and now it was smacking him in the face.

Tyler shook his head at the question and stood up, at the other side of the bed. "I should go," he said softly and moved towards the door, but Justin reacted quickly and grabbed him by the wrist to pull him towards him.

Keeping his grip strong around Tyler's wrist, Justin brought him close enough to make eye contact before asking in a forced calm voice, "Why are you breaking up with me?"

Tyler was very aware of the pain in his wrist, the fact that this was the first time he'd ever seen Justin mad, and that his heart rate was faster than normal. He swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his suddenly over-dry lips before he spoke. "I'm sorry," he repeated in as steady a voice as he could manage. "I really like you, Justin. You're… you're such a great guy, a great boyfriend, but I think we'd be better as friends."

"Tyler. Do _not_ lie to me," Justin warned through clenched teeth and squeezed his fingers even tighter around his wrist.

"Justin, that hurts," Tyler told him as he struggled against his hold. "Let go of me."

"Tell me," he ordered sternly.

Tyler stopped struggling and met Justin's eyes. He saw the hurt, confusion, and anger in them and had to look away. "Okay," he murmured and stared at the floor. "I'm in love with him," he said quietly and tried to keep his tears back. "I've been in love with him since freshman year, but I made myself get over him, but when he told me he had feelings for me… everything, everything just came rushing back, and I'm sorry, but I can't help it."

Justin loosened his grip but still didn't let him go. He stayed silent, though, so Tyler continued.

"Do you know how hard this was for me? I knew there was no good reason to break up with you, but if I didn't, I'd be leading you on and that's wrong. I really like you, Justin, so much, and I'm going to be jealous of the next guy you date because I know you're basically the perfect boyfriend, but you're not the guy for me. And I want you to know, I _never_ did anything with Pogue. I could never cheat on you." Tyler swore, his voice uneven with the emotions he was trying to contain.

"You promised," Justin breathed out, his voice not wanting to work anymore. "You promised him telling you didn't change anything. You _promised_, Tyler."

"I know!" Tyler cried out and finally let his tears fall. "And I'm sorry! I tried to ignore how I felt for him, and I tried to focus on how great things are with you, but I couldn't."

Justin shook his head in disbelief and let Tyler's arm fall from his grip. "Just go," he told him softly and turned away from him. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear watching the other boy walk away.

Tyler couldn't just _go_. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Justin's torso. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he pressed his cheek against Justin's strong back and squeezed him tightly.

"Please, just _go_, Ty," Justin pleaded and Tyler could hear the tears in his voice.

Without saying anything else, Tyler pressed a kiss in between Justin's shoulder blades before letting go and walking away. As he opened the door, he forced himself not to look back because he didn't know if he had the strength to leave Justin this broken. He stood frozen at the door a moment and gathered himself before taking a step out.

When he finally closed the door behind him, he felt as if a weight was lifted off his heart. It let him breathe more easily but did nothing to stop the tears that kept forming in his eyes.

After a deep breath to calm himself, he started making his way to his room. As much as he wanted to see Pogue, he wanted to get his emotions under control first and to soak in everything that had happened. He was glad Reid would be there to comfort him—being alone was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

He stopped in front of his door and took another calming breath before opening it. He was expecting to see Reid lounging on his bed, playing the latest game he downloaded on his phone while he waited for him, but instead he was met with Pogue sitting on Reid's bed, his eyes hopeful when the door opened.

"Ty," the older Son breathed out and got up when he saw Tyler.

All that about him wanting to not be a mess in front of Pogue when he saw him went out the window. He rushed into the room and threw his arms around the taller boy, clinging onto him and soaking in the calm and strength Pogue stood for.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: This one's really long…**

Tyler didn't know how long they stood there, but he didn't really care. Pogue's strong arms around him steadied him while his warmth soothed him. He could feel his body relaxing, his heart unclenching, his tears drying.

Pogue had been silent the entire time and just stood there, giving Tyler all of the comfort he needed. He didn't say anything until he felt the tension drain from Tyler's body. "Break-ups are a bitch, huh?" he joked softly and drew his head back so that he could rest his forehead and against Tyler's and look him in the eye.

Tyler let out a raspy breath in response and reached up to wipe away the rest of his tears with the back of his sleeves. "Not helping, Pogue."

"I made you laugh, didn't I?" he pointed out and traced Tyler's still moist cheekbone with his thumb.

"I guess," Tyler sniffled and rested his head on Pogue's shoulder. "…I thought Reid was gunna be here."

"Yeah, he figured I was a better option… unless you don't want me to be here," Pogue told him, the insecurity about Tyler's feelings for him jumping up again.

Tyler let out a huff of disbelief and shook his head. "I would have ran away when I saw you if I didn't want to see you."

Pogue chuckled and the rumble in his chest brought warmth to Tyler. "I was worried, y'know," the older Son admitted and ran his hands down Tyler's back and sides to rest on his waist.

"Why?" Tyler asked, confusion clear in his voice, and picked his head up to furrow his eyebrows at him.

"I thought you were going to choose him over me," Pogue confessed, his gaze falling to the floor while his hold on Tyler tightened protectively.

"I would never… you guys, the Covenant, are always first. _You_ are first," Tyler told him, his eyes catching Pogue's to let him know he meant it. He let the atmosphere stay serious for a moment before cracking a smile. "Well, and Reid. I'm gunna have to juggle between you two now."

Pogue let out a laugh and shook his head in disbelief. "There's always some kind of competition for your attention, isn't there?"

Tyler shrugged in mock innocence. "I'm a popular guy."

"I'm sure," Pogue murmured and looked down at Tyler's lips as his tongue came out to wet his own. He ran one hand through Tyler's hair and let it rest on the back of his neck, his fingers tangled in his hair while his thumb stroked the curve of his jaw. "But it's my turn to have you all to myself, right?"

"Technically, this is supposed to be Reid's time…" Tyler teased, his spirits lifted as he let himself just enjoy the moment with Pogue—he could worry about the aftermath of breaking up with Justin tomorrow.

"Yeah, well, he's spending the night at Caleb's, unless you want me to go get him," Pogue played along and moved back to sit on Tyler's bed, his fingers slipping into Tyler's belt loops to pull him with him.

"No, I think you'll do," Tyler grinned and let one knee rest on the bed, the other leg resting against it between Pogue's legs.

"I'll do?" Pogue laughed, "I think I'll more than do."

Tyler's grin got even bigger. "Yeah? You should show me."

Pogue licked his lips as he once again moved his gaze to Tyler's mouth. "I think I can do that," he murmured and pulled Tyler closer, making his other leg bend to rest his knee on the bed so that Tyler was straddling his lap.

"Well, go ahead then," Tyler murmured in reply, his own eyes darting between Pogue's eyes and his lips and back again.

Pogue smirked and trailed his hand up Tyler's back to rest on the nape of his neck. He leaned in and pulled Tyler in closer so they met halfway, their lips slotting together perfectly.

Both of them had their eyes closed as they reveled in the feel of their lips moving against one another's. Pogue was first to move past just lips and ran his tongue along Tyler's bottom lip. It had the younger teen whimpering and tangling his own tongue with Pogue's.

Everything Pogue did had Tyler emitting some kind of small noise, and Pogue quickly realized he was addicted, but he didn't want to rush this. Reluctantly, he pulled away before either of them could get carried away and rested his forehead against Tyler's.

"We should take this slow," he explained and ran his hands along Tyler's sides soothingly. He let them stop to rest on the small of his back, under his shirt so he could feel the warmth of his skin.

"Yeah," Tyler agreed softly and stroked his thumb along Pogue's jaw.

Pogue gave him a small smile and maneuvered them to lay down by playfully tossing Tyler onto the bed, causing him to laugh and pull Pogue close to him so that they laid side by side, facing each other.

"Stay with me tonight?" Tyler asked, his eyes wide with hope and trust that had Pogue's heart fluttering.

"You think you can control yourself?" Pogue asked in a tantalizing manner and smirked as he ran his hand up Tyler's side with a feather-light touch, causing him to shiver and arch into him.

"Can you?" Tyler countered and slid his own hand under Pogue's shirt to run along his stomach and chest.

Pogue chuckled and leaned in to press his lips against Tyler's in a soft kiss. "As long as you can," he murmured in reply.

Tyler smiled and inched in closer towards Pogue so he could rest his head on the arm Pogue had folded under his own head. They laid in silence for a moment before Tyler spoke. "I thought about you… the first time I was with him," he said softly, his mind, though relaxed and collected, not able to completely keep Justin away from the forefront. "I wanted it to be you."

A bolt of jealousy ran through Pogue, but the knowledge that Tyler thought of him while he was with Justin had his mouth going dry. He swallowed against that dryness and pressed a kiss to Tyler's lips again. "Don't say things like that if you want me to control myself," he warned.

"Just wanted to let you know," Tyler smiled and placed a kiss on Pogue's lips, savoring the fact that he was allowed to do that now.

"Well, good to know," Pogue chuckled and wrapped his free arm around Tyler's waist to pull him closer, their legs tangling as he did so.

Tyler grinned and pulled Pogue into another kiss, this one with the sole purpose of exploring what they hadn't been able to for so long.

They spent the rest of the evening sharing kisses and talking softly, sharing things and learning about each other. They fell asleep in their clothes, tangled in the sheets and each other.

Pogue was the first to wake up the next morning and reluctantly had to pull himself away from Tyler to deal with nature calling. He untangled himself from Tyler's limbs as discretely as he could before quietly leaving the room and going down the hallway to the bathroom.

In his sleep-hazed state, he forgot that he wasn't on his floor, so when he opened the door, he wasn't expecting to see Justin; he definitely wasn't expecting to be punched by Justin then pushed against the bathroom wall; and he really wasn't expecting to see Justin's tear-stained face when he was finally able to orient himself.

"What the fuck is going on?" Pogue finally said and pushed himself off the wall to the sinks to rinse the blood coming from his lip.

"Don't act dumb. I know you didn't come down to this bathroom just for the hell of it. You slept with Tyler, the same fucking night he broke up with me. Really, you couldn't wait one damn day?" Justin seethed, his glaring, tear-filled eyes meeting Pogue's in the mirror as the long-haired teen tended to his lip.

Pogue scoffed and got a paper towel to dry his face. "You said you wanted Tyler to be happy, remember that? You punching me first thing in the morning is definitely not going to make that happen." He was definitely surprised at how calm and level-headed he was being, given the circumstances.

"He was happy with me, before you came along and made him break up with me," Justin argued and Pogue rolled his eyes, though Justin couldn't see since his back was turned to him as he got more paper to hold against his lip.

"I didn't make him do anything," Pogue pointed out as he turned and closed in on the other teen. "I told him I would do whatever he wanted, that he called the shots. I let him decide what and who he wanted," he said as he slowly approached Justin, causing him to move backwards and away from him. "And he told me he didn't want to hurt you, that as much as he wanted to be with me, it wasn't fair to leave you, but he didn't want to keep leading you on. He never cheated on you, and he would never do anything intentional to hurt you. You just need to get over yourself already," he finished by shoving Justin back the two steps he was away from the wall and giving him a small, satisfied smirk. "And if you can't and try to take it out on me again, I promise you that I'll help you get over it."

Justin huffed angrily and pushed himself off the wall and past Pogue to leave the bathroom. Pogue watched him leave and waited a minute before Using to stop the bruise he felt forming on his jaw. The cut on his lip wasn't too noticeable so he left that alone so that, if he saw Justin again, there would still be evidence of being punched. He hoped Tyler wouldn't notice right away because that would not make for a very good first morning together.

After he finished in the bathroom, he went back to Tyler's room and tried to slide back into bed without waking the other teen up. He thought he was in the clear, but as soon as he relaxed next to him, Tyler groggily opened his eyes and looked at Pogue with confusion and annoyance at being woken up.

Pogue apologized softly and pulled the comforter up to cover them some more. "Go back to sleep," he murmured as he settled in and pulled Tyler closer to him.

Tyler let out a tired grunt and inched closer to Pogue and the warmth he was giving off; it wasn't long before Pogue felt the younger Son's body relax completely as sleep took over. They spent all morning and some of the afternoon in bed, only rousing when Tyler finally decided he was too hungry to keep laying there.

They ordered in and afterwards, spent the afternoon and evening kissing and touching and exploring each other, until Reid came back and announced that he was going to a party and planning on coming back intoxicated and not alone.

"You can stay and watch if you want, but I'm not holding anything back," he told them as he changed into a proper 'going out' outfit.

"Tempting, but I think we're good without it," Tyler answered and sat up in bed, pulling the comforter with him and revealing Pogue's bare chest.

"You better be wearing pants, Pogue," Reid warned with an arched eyebrow. "Do what you will behind closed doors, but when I'm here, pants are required on both of you."

"But you just—"

"Shhhh, baby boy, don't think so much," Reid cooed with a smirk that had Tyler's face falling into a blank stare.

Pogue laughed and threw the comforter aside as he got up to stretch, at the same time revealing that he was, in fact, not completely naked, even if he was only clad in boxer briefs. "We can go to my house. My mom's visiting my Aunt for the weekend, so we'll have the house all to ourselves," he said and added a wink at the end directed at Tyler.

"I'll tell Caleb not to disturb you," Reid offered with another smirk.

"You're so nice, Reid," Tyler said flatly and threw a pillow at the blonde. It didn't faze Reid who just waggled his eyebrows in return.

"I'm out for now, so have fun kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Reid said with a wicked laugh as he grabbed his black zip-up and headed out.

Pogue rolled his eyes at him while Tyler laughed, and the two of them got dressed so they could relocate themselves to a different bed that was much bigger and far more comfortable.

They actually ended up on the couch with a throw blanket, three bowls of popcorn, two bottles of soda, and Pogue's entire DVD collection, and had a quiet evening in with no disturbances except for when Caleb called to ask if they wanted to catch the game at his house tomorrow. He made sure to mention that Reid had indeed informed them of their 'busy' status, but if they felt the need to come up for air, he'd appreciate if they could stop by and not make him spend a whole game listening to Reid talk about his conquests and sexual endeavors.

They agreed to go, then shortly after he hung up, Pogue lost his phone in the couch cushions when Tyler crawled into his lap and attacked his mouth.

It turned into another night of soft touches and exploring kisses that left the two of them warm inside and sated with happiness.


End file.
